


Selling Souls and Winning Hearts

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Oviposition, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: The story of how Jeremy sold his soul and ended up losing his heart as well.(That Jeremwooddemon AUon my Tumblr, now crossposted here!)





	1. First Meeting (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> From [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/165493011152/im-too-jittery-to-give-a-super-eloquent-prompt-but)!

“You're not the usual one,” Jeremy says, narrowing his eyes at the unfamiliar demon in his summoning circle. “Where is he?”

“Mm, Azazel? He got a little...tied up,” the demon says, too many teeth in its sharp grin. “Looks like you're stuck with me now.”

Jeremy sighs and crosses his arms, straightens up and puffs himself out a little. The demon leans against the wall, hands lazily tucked in its pockets as its eyes flick up and down Jeremy.

“What can I call you?” Jeremy asks, jerking his chin to the demon.

“Ryan.”

Jeremy nods and the demon's – _Ryan's_ mouth drags up in a smirk.

“So, what's a handsome human like you selling your soul for?” He asks. “Height?”

Jeremy ignores the jab and shifts his weight.

“Look, pal, I don't know if – Azazel or whoever told you anything, but that's not exactly how it works with me,” he says. Ryan arches a cool eyebrow.

“I don't, uh – I already sold my soul,” Jeremy admits. “I kind of – trade something else for favours.”

Ryan smirks and crosses his own arms, forearms flexing with the movement.

“I've heard,” he says. “I always thought they were just stories.”

“Well, uh, they're not,” Jeremy says.

“Well then, Jeremy,” Ryan drawls, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “What can I do ya for?”

Jeremy scoffs at the tease and glances over at his car keys, lying sadly in the wooden bowl.

“Can you fix my car?” He asks. Ryan's eyebrows rise into his hairline and Jeremy huffs out a breath, shifting again on his feet. “Look, I just – I promised a friend I'd help him move tomorrow and I really can't afford to get it looked at and some asshole backed into me in the car park and the entire rear axle is shot. Just – help me out here, okay?”

Ryan grins and between one blink and the next he teleports forward, suddenly crowding Jeremy up against the wall and bracing one hand beside his head.

“I think we can work out something for that,” he says, tipping up Jeremy's chin with one finger. His eyes linger on Jeremy's lips.

“Nice try, I don't kiss demons,” Jeremy says, pressing his hands firmly to the wall.

“Hm. Smart enough for that but not smart enough to keep your soul?” Ryan murmurs, dragging a finger down Jeremy's chest. Goosebumps break out all over him.

“That sounds like none of your business,” Jeremy snaps, and Ryan chuckles darkly.

“I'm a demon,” he purrs, lifting up the hem of Jeremy's shirt with a fingertip. “I think you'll find soul-selling _is_ my business.”

“Are we doing this trade or not?”

“Help yourself,” Ryan says, and to Jeremy's surprise, backs up a step. Jeremy sinks to his knees and lifts his hands to cup Ryan's hips – to be fair, Ryan does have quite an attractive glamour, and Jeremy supposes that, at least, makes this a little more worthwhile.

Ryan braces a hand on the wall again and settles his other on Jeremy's head – oddly gentle for a creature from literal hell, but Jeremy'll take it. He looks down and Jeremy ignores his piercing stare while he rubs a palm over Ryan's crotch, sucking in a breath at how quickly Ryan gets hard for him, shuffling his legs open a touch wider while Jeremy pops the button and unzips him. God, he's even wearing _briefs_ , _what_ a fucking demon.

Jeremy flips the elastic down and snaps it under Ryan's balls, grinning to himself at Ryan's quiet, sharp inhale. Ryan's glamour has a nice cock, too, Jeremy notes with a twinge of satisfaction, not pornstar huge like most demons like to give themselves but an actual, reasonable length Jeremy can be expected to work with. Even if it is a touch on the longer side.

Ryan's thumb strokes circles just behind his ear as Jeremy kisses the leaking head and opens his lips around it, tilting so Ryan's dick deliberately pushes out his cheek. He closes his eyes at Ryan's pleased grunt and works on relaxing his jaw to let more of Ryan in – he's practically a fucking pro at this now. After all, it _is_ his main form of payment.

He takes a moment to suck on what he has, glancing up to find Ryan biting his lip, his gaze heated and dark and so jarringly intense Jeremy has to close his eyes again. Ryan's dick bumps against his throat and Jeremy pauses, stroking what he hasn't fit in his mouth yet and sucking wetly, letting spit drool out of the corners of his mouth while Ryan's hips twitch. But he hasn't done anything unpleasant or entirely forceful – _yet_ – and for that Jeremy rewards him with a low hum, watching Ryan's eyelids flutter at the sensation.

A groan rumbles in Ryan's chest when Jeremy starts slowly bobbing, flattening his tongue to the underside and dragging the narrowed tip of it over the slit when he pulls almost all the way off. Ryan's fingers tighten minutely on his head and Jeremy starts letting him fuck in shallowly, consciously loosening up his throat while Ryan sets an easy pace.

When Jeremy angles and finally sinks down far enough to let the head pop into his throat, Ryan shudders and moans, and the more Jeremy deepthroats him the more control Ryan seems to lose, his glamour slipping with every noisy suck.

Jeremy bobs faster, pushes the head into his throat and swallows before sliding back up, matching his pattern with his hand and humming when he remembers, and when he glances up again Ryan's eyes are glowing blue. Ryan shudders again and something rougher, _harsher_ edges into his groans, demonspeak slipping through to make them guttural and strange.

The next thing Jeremy notices, on his next pull up, are the horns peeking out from Ryan's head, a deep purpley-red that matches the trail wrapping around one thigh – _the tail_ , when did _that_ come out? - the end of it occasionally flicking against Jeremy's hip.

Something crumbles above him and Jeremy manages to glance up and see Ryan's fingers digging _into his wall_ , the plaster broken around them and drifting to the floor in sad pieces. But for all that, he seems to be very careful with Jeremy, the hand on his head deliberately gentle and Jeremy rewards him with more choked moans – he finds he likes the power he can feel in Ryan's trembling thighs, the clear restraint in the snaps of his hips as he fucks shallowly into Jeremy's throat.

Ryan's noises drop completely into demonspeak growls, more plaster crumbling to dust and his tail twitching erratically before he stills and comes down Jeremy's throat, thick and hot and oddly metallic tasting. Jeremy swallows as neatly as he can and spends a few more moments sucking gently before popping off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he sits back on his heels.

Ryan's hand slips from Jeremy's head to tuck himself back in one-handed, and he shifts back into glamour-form while he catches his breath, horns and tail shimmering invisible and the unnatural glow in his eyes fading to nothing. Jeremy ignores the tightness in his jeans and stands up as Ryan pulls his hand out of the wall, fixing the hole with nothing more than a gesture.

“Was that satisfactory?” Jeremy asks breathlessly, crossing his arms over his chest. Ryan grins and leans in again, raking an appreciative gaze over Jeremy's chest – his eyes fall briefly to Jeremy's crotch and Jeremy refuses to acknowledge it. Ryan simply smirks and meets his eyes.

“Not quite a sold soul,” he says. “But good enough.”

“My car?” Jeremy asks. Ryan waves a dismissive hand and Jeremy hears a cat yelp outside.

“Fixed,” he says.

Again, Jeremy blinks and Ryan teleports back to the middle of the summoning circle, arms crossed and a devilish grin cutting into his cheeks. He coolly lifts an arm, his elbow resting on his other hand.

“I hope we meet again, Jeremy,” he says, and snaps his fingers. He disappears in a plume of purple smoke and Jeremy slumps against the wall, briefly reaching out with his toe to break a line drawn on the floor and sighing as he stares up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes and gives in to himself, unbuckling his belt and shoving the fly open.

And although the circle's broken and he's alone, somehow he can still hear Ryan's laugh echoing in his ear.


	2. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/165528057642/this-is-all-lilred-fighting-hoods-fault-more)!

Jeremy glares at the demon that appears in his circle, crossing his arms and staring it down as it cocks its head.

“Hello, Jeremy,” Ryan says.

“You fucked up my fence,” Jeremy growls. Ryan teleports to the table a few feet from Jeremy and leans casually against it, raising an eyebrow.

“I guess you didn't...express your wishes carefully enough,” Ryan says, crossing his arms with a smirk.

Jeremy fumes for a moment and then fucking _gives up_ and strides over to him, pointing angrily at him as he approaches.

“You put a fucking _barbed wire_ fence around my garden! The neighbours think I'm _crazy_! You know _perfectly_ fucking well I didn't want that! And now it's covered in tarp and for god's sakes, Ryan, there's _children_ next door!” He jabs at Ryan's chest, now almost nose-to-nose with the demon, and Ryan simply smiles.

“You better fuckin' fix it,” Jeremy snarls.

“Oh, I can,” Ryan says.

“Do it, then.”

“Jeremy, you know I can't just give out favours,” Ryan replies with an innocent little pout – yes he fucking _can_ just give out favours, Jeremy knows. Ryan sits on the desk and spreads his legs around Jeremy, settling his hands on Jeremy's hips and pulling him in with one harsh tug. Jeremy sighs and shifts a leg back to sink to his knees but Ryan stops him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Jeremy eyes him skeptically.

“I'm not letting you fuck me,” he says.

“Who said I was?” Ryan replies smoothly, urging Jeremy back to him. He presses a kiss to Jeremy's cheek, presses more in a soft trail until Jeremy freezes, Ryan's lips just barely to the left of his own. Jeremy turns his face away an inch and Ryan's grin touches his skin.

“Not that, either,” Jeremy says. He knows the rules. Demons can't do anything without full consent anyway – so even if Ryan did plant one on him, it wouldn't have the binding demonic effect. Just a pissed off Jeremy. Still, he's not taking any fucking chances no matter how tempting the prospect is.

“Worth a try.” Ryan pulls back and curls his fingers around Jeremy's wrists, tugging his hands over until Jeremy hesitantly rests them on Ryan's denim-covered thighs.

“Come on, I can be anything you want,” Ryan breathes, nudging his forehead against Jeremy's. He morphs, suddenly, into a woman, blonde and buxom and pretty and _very_ scantily clad. Like something out of a Playboy magazine.

Jeremy doesn't react and Ryan morphs back into his original form, grinning wide.

“Mm, you like older men,” Ryan says knowingly, a sly smile slanting his mouth. Jeremy's about to scoff and protest but then Ryan pushes him back a step and slides off the desk. And then _turns around_ and fucking _bends over_ and Jeremy can't quite hold back his sharp inhale. Ryan rests his elbows on the desk and glances over his shoulder, arches his spine into a slight curve and playfully shakes his hips.

“Go ahead,” he purrs. Jeremy's throat dries up a touch and – and, well, fuck it. He hasn't got laid in a while. Ryan's glamour is hot. Fuck it. He's too lazy to summon up a different demon. He places his hands on Ryan's waistband, tucks a couple of fingers under it to snap the elastic of his briefs. “Punish me,” Ryan teases with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“If I – do this, then you'll fix my fence?”

“Specifics, Jeremy.”

“Which part?” Jeremy asks, letting himself smile at the short huff of laughter that earns him.

“Either.” Ryan glances at him again and smirks. “But you should probably start with the fence.”

“I want a fucking – brown solid wood fence, six feet high, no goddamn hazards on it. No spikes. No metal. In fact, I want it sanded to _perfection_. We clear?”

Ryan nods and Jeremy shifts to squeeze his hips.

“Say it.”

“You want a Stepford wives fence,” Ryan says, pushing back against Jeremy's hands. “Got it.”

“Good.” Jeremy reaches around and unbuttons Ryan's jeans, eases the zip down to find him already hard under the briefs.

Ryan shakes his hips again and Jeremy roughly tugs his jeans and underwear down to his thighs, not really feeling exactly _generous_ right now after Ryan fucked him over and nearly got the cops called on him. Jeremy spreads Ryan's ass with his fingers to find – oh _fuck_ – to find him already lubed up, slick and shining under Jeremy's fingertips. He carefully slides two fingers in and discovers immediately that Ryan's already loosened up, clenching softly around his knuckles and sighing happily against the desk.

Jeremy doesn't really want to admit how hard that makes him already, even though he knows it's from nothing more than a snap of Ryan's fingers and the fact that's he's, well, definitely a creature of the sins of the flesh. According to something. Whatever.

So, Jeremy unzips his jeans, takes his cock out, and spends a few moments stroking himself, smearing the touch of pre-come down the length. Ryan shuffles his legs further apart and bucks up impatiently – Jeremy grunts and holds him still with a hand on his hip, lining himself up with the other.

Ryan moans into the table when Jeremy eases in, sinking in all the way a lot quicker than he would with a human, but Ryan's slick and open and so fucking _eager_ that Jeremy has no problem burying himself in the demon. He curses breathlessly and tries a shallow thrust and Ryan's hand sweeps out to curl around the edge of the desk, his moan deepening into a growl when Jeremy repeats the move.

Jeremy settles his hands more firmly on Ryan's hips and pulls out as Ryan presses his cheek to the wood, slides back in slow to feel Ryan stretch around him. He bites down the urge to pin Ryan down with a hand on his back and instead starts rolling his hips in a steady pace – Ryan groans attractively and rocks back to meet him, panting harshly into the air while Jeremy steps up the pace to hard and fast.

Ryan moans openly as the table starts rocking, Jeremy tugging him back to meet his thrusts and uncaring of the way his nails dig into Ryan's hips. He reaches around to touch Ryan's dick and finds it hard and leaking, bobbing with every thrust and only narrowly missing the edge of the desk – but instead of touching Jeremy goes back to Ryan's hips, gritting his teeth as the erratic clenching sends shivers all through him.

Ryan's glamour starts slipping as Jeremy fucks him, his eyes blazing blue and moans edged with demonspeak – next to go is the horns, and then the tail, waving in the air and flicking wildly, restless and twitching and Jeremy wraps a hand around it with a growl and tugs a little in warning – Ryan breaks into a high whine and fucking _melts_ against the table, his tail coiling around Jeremy's wrist and squeezing when Jeremy pulls again.

Jeremy discovers that he finds that _incredibly_ hot and he keeps tugging gently on Ryan's tail while he fucks in, watching in quiet fascination as each shudder bows Ryan's spine and makes his jaw drop open. His next guttural groan trips into a broken whine and then wood splinters under his fingers as he grips the edge of the table hard enough to destroy it – Jeremy snaps his hips in hard and Ryan's voice drops into demonspeak before pitching back up into a human moan.

Jeremy decides he's feeling generous enough to now to help Ryan out a bit and reaches down to wrap his fingers around – the _fuck_? – around what must be Ryan's cock, with ridges and a strangely spongy head. Must have been able to keep it glamoured when he was balls-deep in Jeremy's throat.

“What the fuck?” Jeremy murmurs – Ryan jumps when he prods around the unnervingly soft head, shivers when he trails his fingers down the length.

“I can - “ Ryan breaks off with a groan and then his dick morphs in Jeremy's hand back to a more human one, smooth and familiar.

“It's okay,” Jeremy says, and it hardly matters because with the next harsh thrust Ryan's glamour fades again, and he's caught between fucking Jeremy's fist and rocking back onto him.

Jeremy thumbs briefly over the odd ridges and slides his hand back around to play with Ryan's tail, tugging in time with his thrusts and a couple of pulls later Ryan groans loudly and comes, clenching hard around Jeremy. Jeremy hears it – it being Ryan's fucking demon come - drip to the floor and he really just doesn't even give a fuck anymore, purely using Ryan's body now as he chases his own orgasm.

Jeremy starts muttering low, choked curses under his breath, thighs tightening up as he buries himself in and comes, closing his eyes with a shudder. Ryan squeezes him all through it, his tail curled loosely around Jeremy's arm and lazily rubbing his elbow.

When he pulls out – with a probably-gross, _loud_ , wet noise – Jeremy groans at the mess that leaks out of Ryan and impulsively, boldly pushes it back in with a thumb. Ryan pants against his table and slowly unclamps his fingers from the wood, his demonic features disappearing again as he regains his breath.

Jeremy rubs a hand over his mouth and tucks himself back in while Ryan slumps over the table. A moment later Ryan reaches down to tug up his jeans and lifts his hips just enough to button them before rising up off the table, raking a hand through his hair as he turns to face Jeremy.

“Not bad,” Ryan says with a crooked grin as he perches on the table. Jeremy scoffs. _Not bad_ his ass. Ryan waves a lazy hand and the wood of the table creaks back into the place – the come on the floor disappears, too.

“Fence,” Jeremy orders, crossing his arms again. Ryan does a little flourish with his fingers and smirks.

“Brown, sturdy, wooden, six foot. Just like you asked for.”

“Good.”

“No 'thank you'?” Ryan asks with a cheeky grin, dropping his hands to rest on the table's edge.

“No.”

“Not even a goodbye kiss?”

“Nope.”

“Aw, you're cruel, Jeremy,” Ryan teases.

“You're a literal demon,” Jeremy points out. Really, by all rights, he should hate Ryan, not be standing here _bantering_ with him. He knows the banishment spell. Hasn't used it yet, though, not any of the times he's summoned Ryan.

“You're literally soulless,” Ryan counters.

“Didn't have much of one to begin with.”

Ryan laughs brightly and abruptly teleports back to the circle, still smiling as he looks at Jeremy. Jeremy can't help returning it, allowing himself a small grin as Ryan lifts a hand.

“By the way,” Ryan says. “You should probably check your fridge.”

He winks at Jeremy, snaps his fingers, and disappears in purple smoke. Jeremy furrows his brows to himself and rubs out part of the summoning circle before going to his fridge – when he opens the door he finds a new case of Coke on the second shelf with devil horns and tail drawn on the box.

Jeremy smiles to himself and shakes his head fondly, tearing open the box and grabbing himself a can before he walks outside to inspect his new fence.


	3. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/165777714227/i-mean-im-still-totally-obsessed-with-demon-au)!

“Well, well, if it isn’t my favourite human.”

The voice appears before Ryan does, and Jeremy just raises an eyebrow at the column of smoke that bursts in the middle of the circle. It fades away to reveal Ryan, arms crossed and hip cocked out.

“Favourite?” He asks. “Nice try, flattery won’t work.”

“Aw, Jeremy, come on, give a guy some credit.” Ryan flashes him a sharp grin and teleports to his side, leaning against the wall on one shoulder and casually crossing his legs at the ankle. “I wouldn’t lie to you like that.”

“Yes you would.”

Ryan shrugs, unbothered, and rakes his eyes suggestively up and down Jeremy.

“Whatcha need?”

“Need the garden cleaned up,” Jeremy says. Ryan gives him a bored glare and Jeremy puts his hands up in surrender. “It’s not me! My parents are coming round!”

“Lazy,” Ryan accuses gently.

“Hey, I busted my ass cleaning the kitchen this morning,” Jeremy says, jerking his chin to said kitchen. “They decided to drop in on a surprise visit.”

Ryan sighs and drums his fingers against his elbow.

“When are they coming?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Hm. Anything else?”

“No.”

Ryan looks him over again and smirks.

“I think we could strike up a deal,” he says. He shifts so he’s leaning his back against the wall, grinning wide when Jeremy automatically moves in front of him.

“I just need shit trimmed down,” Jeremy says, stepping closer. “Some weeding.”

“I’ll even toss in some flowers for ya,” Ryan says. Jeremy stares him down for a moment before nodding and shifting to sink to his knees. Ryan bends his legs a little and reaches down to curl a hand over Jeremy’s shoulder as Jeremy leans in to rest his cheek against Ryan’s jean-covered thigh.

Jeremy noses over the crease of hip and thigh and mouths lazily over to the soft bulge in Ryan’s jeans, grinning when he feels it harden under his touch. Ryan huffs out a pleased noise and Jeremy spends another moment nuzzling into denim. Something pops into his head – something he’s been thinking about ever since last time, and, well. It’s not like he _hasn’t_ been curious about Ryan’s demon form.

“Can you - “ he swallows and shifts so his voice isn’t muffled. “Can you keep it – without the glamour?”

Ryan’s breath hitches sharply and his fingers flex on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Kinky,” he comments, and Jeremy ignores how his cheeks burn. Fucking sue him, he’s _interested_ , okay?

“You want this or not?” Jeremy mutters. Ryan laughs quietly and Jeremy _feels_ something shift against his cheek – he turns to press his lips to it and Ryan sighs.

Jeremy pulls back to undo Ryan’s jeans, popping the button before – there’s a quick mental debate that’s settled by the strong wave of _fuck it_ – before leaning in and using his teeth to drag down the zipper. Ryan gives him a small groan for his trouble, that intense gaze again locked on him.

Ryan helpfully lifts his hips to let the jeans fall down a little, and Jeremy hesitates for only a moment before sliding the briefs down, too, exposing - well, exposing _Ryan_ , completely unglamoured.

The first thing that strikes Jeremy is how _red_ it is, and the next is the series of ridges he had felt before, all down the length and gradually fading into a smooth base. And then, nearly poking at Jeremy’s cheek, the head, a slightly lighter shade of red and smooth all over.

His cheeks cramp with the rush of spit and no, he doesn’t want to talk about how apparently he’s now hot for demons. It’s an unexpected twist in his life.

Jeremy swallows thickly and curiously wraps his hand around the shaft, pokes the head with his lips to find it just as weirdly soft and oddly spongy.

“What, uh – is there – is there anything I should know?” Jeremy asks, pressing his tongue against the slit. Ryan tilts his head and narrows his eyes at Jeremy, a slow smirk ticking up one side of his mouth.

“Well, y’don’t have to worry ‘bout teeth,” he drawls, rolling his hips up to rub against Jeremy’s mouth yet.”

“What does _that_ mean?”

“Means I’m into it.”

Jeremy really shouldn’t be surprised – _literal demon_ – but his eyes still snap up to Ryan’s as he sucks in a breath. Ryan laughs, smug and satisfied like he knows _exactly_ how Jeremy’s body is reacting to this new information. One specific _part_ of his body. The dick part.

“Kinky,” he says. Ryan chuckles and rests his other hand on Jeremy’s head, stroking his thumb just above his ear.

“Demon,” he reminds him, and lifts his hips impatiently.

Jeremy drops his eyes back to Ryan’s cock, rubs a thumb over the ridges while he gathers himself.

The head is even more unnerving when it’s halfway between Jeremy’s lips, surprisingly malleable and – _squishy_. Jeremy tries letting his teeth scrape against it and Ryan groans encouragingly, his hips twitching forward. Jeremy maps out the ridges with his tongue as he sinks lower, finds it hard to keep his teeth in check when the ridges slide against them with every aborted thrust.

Ryan grunts and Jeremy stops when the head presses up to his throat, hollowing out his cheeks as he pulls back up, idly admiring the shine of spit on the ridges. He spends a few seconds licking over the flushed head before going back down – and he knew Ryan ran hot but _god_ his dick is the hottest part, almost _uncomfortably_ warm against Jeremy’s fingers where he grips around the base.

Once he’s got the first few circuits down, tracing out the ridges on the underside and figuring out that if he sucks solely on the head Ryan makes a harsh, guttural sound and his fingers dig harder into Jeremy’s shoulder, Jeremy starts consciously relaxing his throat, loosening his jaw to accommodate the girth. Ryan gasps and rips his hand away from Jeremy’s head so he doesn’t push - Jeremy rewards his restraint with another slow, hard suck, deliberately making eye contact as he does.

Ryan settles his hand over Jeremy’s head again, his warm fingers slotting in behind his ear. Jeremy blinks and closes his eyes as he begins sliding down, this time letting the head push into his throat and continuing until his eyes water and his lips tighten around smooth skin, his nose brushing against the decidedly _very_ soft curls of hair around the base – what fucking conditioner is Ryan using for that? – and then Jeremy wonders briefly if that’s a demon thing or a _Ryan_ thing.

He swallows until he chokes and pulls off to cough, quickly returning once he’s recovered. Ryan moans low above him and Jeremy runs his thumb up the underside as he sucks on the first few inches, letting spit drool down over his fingers and the ridges. Something _surprisingly_ bitter bursts over his tongue and Jeremy pops off with a grimace, swallowing to dispel the taste.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ryan pants – Jeremy watches another drop of clear slick ooze out of the slit and mix with saliva. “Happens when I’m close. I can – I can hide it - “

“No – no,” Jeremy says, somewhat hesitantly, but this time he steels himself before leaning in to lick up the next drop. “Jus’ unexpected.”

Jeremy glances up at Ryan, at where his glamour’s fallen away to reveal burning eyes and horns – the tail hasn’t appeared yet, but Jeremy knows it’s only a matter of time. The taste of Ryan’s slick fades quickly enough, and Jeremy decides it’s not really that bad, he just truly wasn’t expecting it to be so _bitter_.

Ryan groans openly when Jeremy gets back on his dick, humming for the vibration and brushing his teeth over an especially prominent ridge to feel Ryan shudder, something akin to a whine slipping out. The noise hurtles Jeremy back to the last time, when he had Ryan moaning and whimpering below him, and a certain heady memory smacks him right where it counts – Jeremy would smirk if he could, but instead he sucks harder to try and provoke the reaction he wants.

Ryan moans raggedly and Jeremy scrapes his teeth up the length, and a moment later something swats against his hip and he reaches over to grab the tail half-curled around Ryan’s thigh – it unwinds for him, instead coiling around his wrist, and Jeremy slides his hand up and around to the base, working the head of Ryan’s cock into his throat the same time he tightens his grip and _tugs_ , and Ryan’s startled demonspeak moan makes him _throb_ in his jeans.

Jeremy times his pulls with his teeth, and in no time he’s got Ryan’s voice all over the place, whining behind gritted teeth and then dropping to spit out curses in demonspeak, pitching wildly between human and demon as he visibly struggles not to thrust up into Jeremy’s mouth. His tail curls _tight_ around Jeremy’s forearm, encouraging him to tug more, and Jeremy happily obliges, alternating between hard sucks and soft scrapes of his teeth as he works Ryan over.

Ryan’s head tips back against the wall with a dull _thump_ and a harsh growl rips from his throat, tinged with demonspeak and oddly loud in Jeremy’s living room – still, Jeremy tucks his teeth behind some ridges and Ryan shakes, more slick bursting out over Jeremy’s tongue and sliding bitterly down his throat. With another rough pull on his tail, Ryan’s jaw drops open and he comes, swallowing down a whimper as he comes down Jeremy’s throat – not as bitter but terribly _metallic_ , and Jeremy ignores it as best he can while he helps Ryan through it, playing with the tail while Ryan holds him in place.

Eventually Ryan goes slack and Jeremy withdraws his hands and pops off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he sits back on his heels. Ryan urges him up and the tail curls around Jeremy’s arm again, helping tug him in as Ryan’s hands fist in Jeremy’s shirt. Jeremy stops just before their lips can touch and Ryan makes a soft, pathetic noise, nudging his nose against Jeremy’s.

“No,” Jeremy whispers, and Ryan noses more deliberately at him, shifting to press a sloppy kiss to his cheek instead, smack kisses down his jaw. Jeremy shivers and Ryan runs his hands down Jeremy’s sides, cradling his hips while the tail wraps around his waist and squeezes gently.

Ryan doesn’t touch him below the belt, not at all, and a couple of minutes later he pulls away from Jeremy’s neck, leaving Jeremy half-dazed and completely hard in his jeans. He rakes a hand through his hair and everything gradually flickers back to human, the tail disappearing from sight and even his cock morphing into human.

“Y’never fucking reciprocate,” Jeremy grumbles good-naturedly, because for once he’s not too ashamed to let Ryan know how fucking much he loves all this shit. Probably because he’s too turned on to even give the _slightest_ fuck right now.

“You never gave me permission,” Ryan says, tucking himself back into his jeans and glancing up at Jeremy, who blinks stupidly in response. _Oh_. Of _course_.

“Please do,” he blurts out – winces at his own eagerness, but the moment the words leave his mouth Ryan’s reaching for him, unbuttoning his jeans and mouthing at his jaw again, all of it happening so fast it leaves Jeremy dizzy and he clutches uselessly at Ryan’s arms while Ryan gets his dick out, wrapping his hot, _clever_ fingers around it.

Jeremy groans and Ryan’s lips trail down to his neck as his hand starts stroking, and then something hotter coils around Jeremy and he glances down to see – to see the fucking _tail_ , wrapped around him and sliding up and down in time with Ryan’s hand. And holy _fuck_ , Jeremy’s got it _way_ too bad for this demon. He buries his face in Ryan’s shoulder and shudders at the hot scrape of scruff and teeth over his jugular while Ryan’s hand and tail rub him _all_ over, his thumb dragging over the wet slit and the tip of the tail tapping over it every few strokes. It doesn’t take fucking long at all for him to come, gripping hard at Ryan’s biceps and groaning into his shoulder as he comes between them, Ryan’s hand unrelenting and _incredible_ , each quick twist sending shivers up Jeremy’s spine.

Ryan murmurs something but Jeremy doesn’t hear it, his hips jolting up as he becomes too sensitive, chasing pleasure but inhaling sharply at the tingle of pain. He pants into Ryan’s shirt and Ryan pulls away, taking a moment to gently tuck him back in before his hands settle on Jeremy’s hips again and his mouth works at the base of Jeremy’s neck, just above his collar. Jeremy comes down gradually, loosening his grip on Ryan’s arms and his panting evening out into normal breathing.

“Fuck,” Jeremy spits when he pulls away, rubbing a hand over his head. “Fuck, Ryan.”

Ryan, for one, looks pleased as punch, his mouth wet and pink from all the kissing but definitely something smug in the cross of his arms. Jeremy opens his mouth to say something else and his tongue works uselessly while he tries to remember what it was.

“Garden?” Ryan provides, and Jeremy blinks – how had he _forgotten_? – and nods stupidly.

“Garden,” he says. Ryan snaps his fingers.

“Even put in new perennials,” he says. “Hope you like blue.”

And then, quicker than Jeremy would like, he teleports back to the summoning circle. Jeremy turns to face him, rubbing a hand awkwardly over the back of his neck.

“Thanks,” he says – it feels awkward, _thanking_ a demon – after all, it’s not like they’re _benevolent_ creatures, but Ryan just smirks.

“Thank _you_ , Jeremy,” he says, and disappears in smoke.

Jeremy stands there for an odd moment before shaking away any stray thoughts and rubbing out part of the circle before heading back to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

He’s so out of it that he doesn’t even notice the mark until he’s washing his hands in the bathroom a few hours later, and the moment he spies that dark little hickey _halfway up his fucking neck_ he curses loudly and slams the tap off, leaning in towards the mirror as he rubs his fingers uselessly over it. As predicted, it does nothing, and Jeremy glares at it in the mirror. The _fucker_. Another thing he’ll have to hide from his parents, along with the broken kitchen cupboard.

He huffs out an irritable sigh and makes a note to buy some cover-up for it. Glares at the ground.

“Fuck you, Ryan.”


	4. Halloween (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/166021449207/god-fucking-dammit-i-hate-mobile-anyways-demon)!

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Jeremy says, standing casually at the edge of his summoning circle. Ryan rakes his eyes suggestively down Jeremy’s body and raises an eyebrow.

“Need something?” He asks, smirking. Jeremy shrugs and looks around at his undecorated living room, at the collection of tiny pumpkins in the window sill with Sharpie faces.

“It’s almost Halloween,” Jeremy says. Ryan hums.

“Tomorrow,” he agrees, teleporting to Jeremy’s desk to perch on it.

“And I kind of need decorations,” Jeremy says. “The neighbourhood has a contest for spookiest house and I didn’t have time to pick anything up today.”

Ryan arches an eyebrow but doesn’t comment.

“Anything else?”

Jeremy dithers for a moment, awkwardly shifting his weight and looking anywhere but Ryan.

Ryan the demon.

The demon Jeremy’s definitely not trying to befriend. Or be-whatever.

“...a lot of kids come by,” he says slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Could use someone to help me hand out candy.”

Nope, totally not an excuse to see Ryan. Shut up.

He glances up nervously at the demon – Ryan’s smug grin melts into a softer smile, almost…well, almost _gentle_.

Jeremy breaks the eye contact.

“Don’t have to,” he mutters, shifting from foot to foot. “I just thought – I don’t know.”

“What?” Ryan asks.

“Thought maybe – I don’t know, you’re a demon, thought maybe you’d like the holiday.”

Ryan tilts his head and Jeremy flushes under the scrutiny, looking away to his pumpkins again.

“I’d, y’know, I’d trade you,” he says, boldly stepping forward, but Ryan shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, still with that same soft smile that makes Jeremy’s insides tangle up.

“Thought you couldn’t just give out favours,” Jeremy teases, probably terribly covering his nerves but the relief rising in him is a little too strong to deal with right now. Ryan laughs and his eyes drift over to the bags of candy sitting by Jeremy’s front door.

“Hm, well, you’re right,” Ryan says, a distinct twinkle in his eye when he grins. “Need to keep a reputation somehow.”

Jeremy raises an eyebrow and Ryan jerks his thumb to the kitchen.

“Trade ya for one of those cupcakes you’re making?” He says, an innocent, hopeful lilt to his words, and Jeremy laughs and nods.

“It’s a deal,” he says, and Ryan teleports to the kitchen.

\-- 

Ryan helps Jeremy hang up the lights outside his house, stapling them neatly to the wood and wrapping them around one of the pillars to hide the battery pack behind the railing, and although the lights are a tacky alternate of purple and orange, Jeremy can’t help admiring the reflection of them in Ryan’s eyes. Ryan catches his gaze and – _smiles_ at him and Jeremy’s chest feels suddenly tight.

Gleeful shrieking from the next house over breaks the moment, and Ryan moves on to arranging the fake skeletons while Jeremy lines up tiny pumpkins on the railing, drawing in angry eyebrows and fearsome jaws to make them scarier. It doesn’t really work because they’re smaller than Jeremy’s hand, but he likes them nonetheless. They glue bats to the overhang, stick ghost decals to the front window and all the while Jeremy can’t stop sneaking glances at Ryan, listening out for his easy laughter when something goes wonky or when Jeremy bends a skeleton hand into a flipped bird.

Ryan’s actually – _fun_ to work with, a lot more fun than Jeremy expected, teasing Jeremy about not being able to reach the bats and swearing in a mix of languages when he fucks up a decal, peeling it off with a frown and reaching for a new one.

And then Ryan magicks up _his_ decorations, enchanting glittering black spiderwebs in the corners of the porch and conjuring purple flames to dance in the main porch lamp. A mysterious white fog gathers around the skeletons and pours through the gaps in the railing – above Jeremy’s head, the bats’ wings start flapping in mid-air.

“No,” Jeremy says when he sees Ryan affixing a bloody head to the door – Ryan _and_ the head look at him, and Jeremy almost fucking _pisses_ himself.

“No?” Ryan asks innocently.

“Too gruesome,” Jeremy says, glancing down at the unnerving yellow eyes of the decapitated head. “I don’t wanna _actually_ scar the children.”

“Okay,” Ryan says with a shrug, cradling the head in his hands. “Bye, Reggie.”

The head disappears in a puff of smoke and Ryan enchants up a tacky Halloween wreath instead, glancing at Jeremy for approval before hanging it and magicking up a smouldering green glow inside it.

“Well,” Ryan declares, dusting his hands off and glancing around the porch. “I think you’re done.”

“Yeah?” Jeremy asks. “You think it’s good?”

“Real spooky,” Ryan says, sharing a grin with Jeremy. A moment later it falters.

“Guess I should go,” he says. Jeremy doesn’t reply – doesn’t... _really_ want Ryan to leave but he supposes he can’t really ask him to stay.

“Yeah, I’ll – I’ll summon you tomorrow. If I remember,” he jokes.

“Well, wouldn’t have to remember if you traded somethin’,” Ryan says with a knowing smile, the insinuation heavy in his voice. “I could just pop in.”

“What if you forget?” Jeremy teases, ignoring the way his pulse jumps into doubletime at the implications of Ryan’s words. And the way he hasn’t... _exactly_ declined the offer outright.

“I wouldn’t,” Ryan replies, something oddly serious in his tone. Jeremy looks away and Ryan reaches out to poke the wreath, sending it swinging on its hook.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ryan says, flashing him a smile before abruptly disappearing – Jeremy blinks at the sudden empty space and curiously pushes open the door to look inside – the circle’s already empty, smoke dissipating in mid-air.

\-- 

Jeremy laughs at himself in the mirror and adjusts the halo on his head, snaps the elastic band of the wings and shakes his shoulders to watch the feathers flutter. He smooths his shirt over his chest, patting over the faded LA Angels logo and grinning at the reflection.

When he summons Ryan a few minutes later, the demon takes one look at him and erupts into laughter, teleporting over to tug playfully at the angel wings and flick the wobbly halo.

“Hey, careful!” Jeremy exclaims, ducking away from Ryan’s touch and batting at his wandering hands. Ryan looks down at the jeans and shirt and snorts, his eyes flitting over Jeremy without any heat or intent – just pure, simple amusement.

“So, who are you meant to be?” He asks, gently brushing his fingers over a wing.

“I’m an angel,” Jeremy says proudly, spreading his arm to show off the costume.

“Yeah, well, there’s lots of angels,” Ryan says, lifting a hand to count off his fingers. “There’s Gabriel, there’s Balthazar, there’s Michael, there’s Uriel - “

“Okay, okay, you fuckin’ nerd, I’m just a general angel.”

“– there’s Lucifer if you want to get _really_ technical –”

“All right, fine, where’s your costume, then, smart guy?”

Ryan grins and looks him over again – his glamour wobbles and fades away to reveal his horns, his tail, the blazing eyes, and now there’s purple fire licking at the tip of the tail, wisps of smoke trailing harmlessly into Jeremy’s living room. Dramatic fuck.

“If you’re an angel, then I have to be a devil, right?” Ryan teases, leaning back against Jeremy’s desk.

“Thought I wasn’t an angel,” Jeremy replies. “Thought you didn’t like my _general_ costume.”

Ryan cocks his head.

“Angel Jeremy,” he says, a slow smile lifting up the corners of his mouth.

“Angel Jeremy?” Jeremy deadpans.

“I don’t think there’s one of those yet.”

“Yet?”

“You could be the first,” Ryan says. “If you get up there.”

“Yeah, right, I don’t exactly think I’m going to heaven,” Jeremy jokes, rolling his eyes. “Y’know, summoning demons and all that?”

Ryan’s smile turns _soft_ again and butterflies erupt somewhere in Jeremy’s ribs.

“Wouldn’t be able to see you anyway,” Ryan says. “Not exactly a free membership club up there.”

Jeremy laughs and Ryan pokes his halo again, grinning at its bounce.

“So, _Angel Jeremy_ , what first?”

\-- 

Ryan, it turns out, is an absolute _menace_.

A demonic, handsome, sweet tooth _menace_ who’s always plucking candy out of the bowls and seems to be perpetually chewing on one thing or another, from the batch of cupcakes Jeremy’s trying to save for the older teenagers to the half-melted lollipops buried in the middle of the bowl.

He’s terrible. Jeremy’s having a great time.

And Ryan’s surprisingly – _nice_ towards the kids, crouching down to their level and asking about their outfits as they pick out candy – the parents smile at Jeremy standing behind him and take a proffered cupcake or two.

“Really, I think he’s the more angelic one here,” one woman says, looking fondly down at her two children, who are explaining their Star Wars outfits to an interested Ryan. “You should swap costumes.”

Jeremy laughs heartily and glances down at Ryan, at the horns literally sprouting from his head and the New Jersey Devils shirt stretched over his shoulders.

“Didn’t expect him to be so good with kids,” Jeremy says. “Usually I’m down there talkin’ to ‘em.”

“Hm, well, people can be surprising,” she says, gently nudging her son away from the edge of the step.

“Yeah,” Jeremy agrees, with a fond sigh he’ll deny for the rest of his life.

Ryan stands back up and the children bound away to another lady walking up to the drive – she greets them with hugs and enthusiastic exclamations over their hauls of candy and the woman at their door waves back at her.

“That’s my wife,” she says, taking some chocolate bars from the bowl Ryan offers her and tucking them into her pocket. “I should probably go before they tackle her.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around – wait, will I see you around?” Jeremy asks.

“Oh, yeah, we just moved into the neighbourhood! I’m Lucy,” she says, holding out a hand to shake. “That’s Jackie back there.”

“Jeremy.” He shakes her hand firmly and gestures to Ryan. “This is Ryan.” Ryan smiles pleasantly and curls an arm around Jeremy’s waist – Jeremy’s heart flips over in his chest and Ryan squeezes him, handing the bowl over so he can also shake Lucy’s hand.

“You’ll have to come over sometime,” Jeremy says. “I got a grill that isn’t used enough.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that,” Lucy says with a wink. She glances back at Jackie and starts to back away, waving cheerfully to them.

“Number 34!” She shouts, gesturing down the road, and Jeremy nods and gives her a thumbs-up.

“Well, she was nice,” Ryan says when they close the door, picking out a Snickers and tearing it open to pop it into his mouth.

“You’re helping me grill,” Jeremy says automatically, and Ryan laughs.

“You buy the burgers, I’ll cook ‘em,” he says, holding something out to Jeremy. “Lollipop?”

Jeremy takes the lollipop and tears the wrapper open, the plastic crinkling loudly in his fingers before he slides the candy into his mouth, sticky sweet cherry flooding his tastebuds. He pulls a face and immediately takes it out, swallowing to dispel the _digsustingly_ sweet flavour.

“Ugh, what the fuck, these are _awful_ , how the _hell_ have you been eating these all night?!”

Ryan shrugs and finds a pack of Nerds, setting down the bowl to dump them into his hand. He downs half of the box in one go and Jeremy stares at him in abject horror as the second half disappears a few seconds later.

“What. The. Fuck. Ryan. _Ryan_.”

Ryan steals his lollipop and clicks it against his teeth, grinning around it as he stirs up the bowl with a finger.

“What?” He asks innocently. “It’s Halloween.”

“Yeah, and the _kids_ are supposed to be raiding the candy, not - “ Jeremy tugs the bowl out of Ryan’s reach and narrows his eyes at him “ - not fucking – hundred year old _demons_.”

“I suppose we’re supposed to be raising hell?”

“Somethin’ like that.”

Ryan pouts. It’s dangerously endearing.

“Don’t you have work to do or something? Tricking some poor soul out of – their soul or whatever?” Jeremy asks, more to stop himself staring at Ryan than actually _asking_.

“Nah,” Ryan says with a shrug, crunching his lollipop in two and discarding the stick in the bin by his feet.

“You don’t?”

“Well. It’s my night off.”

Jeremy raises an eyebrow and Ryan grins, bopping him on the nose with his finger before suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Jeremy hears him reappear, moments later, in the kitchen, and immediately bolts to save his cupcakes from Ryan’s apparently garbage disposal appetite.

\-- 

The neighbourhood quiets down gradually, the trick-or-treaters all herded home and the only horrors on the street the college students gathering for the house party at the end of the road. Music pumps out loud enough Jeremy can hear it from inside his house, but no one bothers to tell them to turn it down. It’s a Friday Halloween, after all.

Jeremy lets Ryan have the rest of the cupcakes and collapses on his sofa with a bag of candy, picking out the Paydays and dropping them in a pile beside him. Ryan comes by a few minutes later, plopping down on the other side of the bag and sinking into the cushions.

“You know,” he says after a couple minutes of watching Jeremy dig through the bag, “I could just get them out for you.”

“This is the fun part, though,” Jeremy says, flashing Ryan a smile. “It’s like a treasure hunt.”

Ryan shrugs and rests his head against the cushions, his tail whipping idly at the bag. Jeremy sorts through more chocolate and finally sets the bag down on the floor by his feet to start on the pile by his hip. The wings crunch when he leans back.

“Thanks for the help,” Jeremy says a few chocolates later. Ryan snorts.

“Yeah, handing out candy is a real hardship,” he drawls, scooting over so he can nudge Jeremy’s side.

“Shut up,” Jeremy mutters. “It was – ” Fun. Nice. Better with another person. With _Ryan_.

It’s not like he _needed_ the help at all.

He’s probably a little pathetic. More than.

“It was fun,” he admits, carefully avoiding Ryan’s eyes.

Silent moments pass between them, only broken by the gentle thump of Ryan’s tail against his leg, the rustle of candy wrappers in Jeremy’s lap.

“Can I tell you something?” Jeremy asks. Ryan inclines his head.

“I, uh – I’m glad you were the replacement,” Jeremy confesses, eyes glued to the coffee table. “For – Azazel.”

Ryan hums and tips his head back on the sofa, crossing his arms. Jeremy fidgets nervously. Their shoulders brush when Jeremy breathes.

“Can I tell you something?” Ryan parrots, looking up at the ceiling. Jeremy glances over at him.

“It’s not my night off,” Ryan says.

His burning eyes flick to Jeremy – Jeremy freezes under his gaze, caught off-guard by the piercing intensity of the inhuman glow, by the odd contrast of that with his lopsided smile.

“Supposed to be raising hell?” Jeremy asks.

“Something like that.” He smiles and Jeremy can’t help matching it, playfully knocking Ryan’s elbow with his own.

“Guess the cupcakes were good enough to stay?”

Ryan chuckles quietly.

“Something was,” he says.

\-- 

“I like your costume,” Ryan says from the middle of the summoning circle, his hands tucked into his pockets. His horns and tail fade away, the purple lick of flame wisping into nothing as it disappears. Jeremy snorts out a laugh and Ryan smiles and says something in demonspeak – Jeremy’s head whips up at the guttural, _familiar_ stretch of syllables.

“What did you just say?” He asks.

“Angel Jeremy,” Ryan says, frowning a little. “Why?”

“What – How do you say my name?”

Ryan repeats part of the syllables, slower so Jeremy can hear it, and Jeremy’s struck again by how familiar he finds it.

“Why do I recognise that?” He asks. Ryan coughs and brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

“Oh. Uh. It’s – I...use it a lot,” he says. Something almost like a flush touches his cheeks, faint enough that Jeremy doubts it. “When we’re – y’know.” He gestures between them and then Jeremy’s cheeks heat as he realises what Ryan’s talking about.

“Oh,” he mumbles stupidly. “ _Oh_.”

“Bad habit,” Ryan mutters. “Sorry.”

Jeremy blinks and then frantically shakes his head, hesitantly stepping forward but not entering the circle.

“No, don’t – don’t be,” he blurts out. “It’s – no, I like it.”

Ryan shoots him a sheepish little glance and an equally shy smile, his shoulders relaxing slightly in relief.

It’s weird, seeing him without the cocky confidence, without the flirty cockteasing. Not that Jeremy doesn’t _love_ that, but. Ryan’s quite nice just as himself. Or, well, as himself as he probably is – Jeremy doesn’t know a whole lot about demons’ origins except that they used to be human, but they don’t seem to change too much.

Ryan clears his throat – it breaks Jeremy out of his short reverie and he shakes himself to dispel the lingering thoughts. The air between them seems heavy with something, with some sort of tension that tugs at Jeremy, makes his palms itch with some hidden urge.

It only takes a moment before Jeremy’s striding confidently into the circle, well aware that being in here means Ryan could whisk him away, and stopping in front of Ryan, barely inches away, swallowing nervously before he leans in to press a quick kiss to Ryan’s cheek.

“Thanks,” he whispers – Ryan’s hands come up to grip his arms and Ryan’s shoulders slump with a sigh as he rests their cheeks together. Jeremy lets him have the contact, touches his lips to Ryan’s hot skin again.

When he reluctantly steps back, Jeremy rubs a hand over his mouth and lingers for a handful of seconds before stepping out of the circle, his skin tingling from Ryan’s touch. He twists his fingers together and deliberately clears his throat to try and break the strange moment, but when he looks up Ryan’s still wearing that soft smile, his eyes crinkled in the corners.

“Happy Halloween,” Jeremy says awkwardly, offering up a grin. Ryan laughs and slides a hand into his pocket again, lifting his other hand to ready his fingers.

“Happy Halloween,” he replies, and hesitates. “Thanks for inviting me.”

And then he snaps his fingers and vanishes in a column of hazy smoke.


	5. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/166238279632/since-you-said-it-hey-demon-au-its-me-ya-boy)!

Jeremy rests his head against the leg of the desk and sighs, lighting the match with a quick flick and tossing it into the bowl – the herbs erupt into flame and Jeremy pushes it to the side, slumping dejectedly against the wood. He knows he shouldn’t be – summoning demons just for someone to _talk_ to, but. It’s late. Something hurts. He’s an idiot.

Ryan appears with a flourish like he always does, grinning like the Cheshire cat and just as cocky – this time his face falls the moment he sets eyes on Jeremy, sitting sadly on the floor and staring blankly at the floor in front of him.

“Jeremy? What’s wrong?” he asks, walking over to crouch in front of Jeremy. Jeremy rolls his cheek against the leg and twists his mouth.

“Who do I have to beat up?” Ryan asks, his voice light with the joke.

“No one,” Jeremy says quietly. “Forget it. It’s stupid. I shouldn’t’ve summoned you.”

“Jeremy - ” Ryan reaches out and stops before he can touch Jeremy, a frown curling his lips.

“Can I touch you?” He asks quietly. Jeremy nods and Ryan immediately teleports to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him away from the desk to lean into him. His skin is pleasantly warm to the touch, hotter than Jeremy’s and strangely comforting as he presses his cheek to Ryan’s shoulder.

“What happened?” Ryan asks.

“’S stupid,” Jeremy mutters.

“Not if it’s got you this down,” Ryan says, leaning down to nose at Jeremy’s forehead. He’s awfully affectionate for a demon. “Tell me.”

“I was – I was out. At a bar. Thought – I don’t know, I don’t fuckin’ know. There was a guy and he – y’know, he seemed – interested. Or whatever. Guess he wasn’t.”

“What did he say?”

Jeremy turns to press his mouth to Ryan’s shirt, huffing out a breath through his nose.

“He – made it very clear that, uh. He _definitely_ wasn’t interested in any way.”

“Jeremy - ”

“Like, I know I’m not fuckin’ - GQ or whatever, I know I’m barely in shape and fucking _whatever_ , but _come on_ , he could have just said no! I mean, I’m ugly but it’s not like he was fucking Ben Affleck.”

“You aren’t ugly,” Ryan says immediately. Jeremy laughs bitterly.

“Shut up,” he scoffs. “You’re just saying that.”

“’M not,” Ryan murmurs, squeezing his shoulders. “I – you’re very desirable, Jeremy, you didn’t deserve that treatment.”

“’M a fucking loser,” Jeremy mumbles.

“You’re _not_ ,” Ryan insists. “That guy was an asshole.”

Jeremy stays quiet, enjoying the warmth of Ryan and the weight of his arm over his shoulders. The way his fingers curl around his bicep.

“Can you – stay with me?” He asks. “Just – I’ll trade, I’ll trade anything, I’ll give you the kiss, I’ll do it, I just – I don’t – I don’t want to be alone.”

Ryan pulls back a little and Jeremy lifts his head to face him, eyes dropping down to Ryan’s lips.

Yeah, he’s desperate enough for this. _Pathetic_ enough.

He leans in and Ryan smoothly moves up to kiss his forehead, pulling him back into his embrace afterwards. Jeremy’s brow furrows.

“That’s not what I meant,” he says. Ryan hums in acknowledgement and the tail appears around Jeremy’s waist, the tip resting on his thigh.

“You didn’t specify,” Ryan says.

“The kiss on the fucking mouth, Ryan, c’mon - “

“Hm, too late,” Ryan chirps, nuzzling against his head. “I’ve already had my kiss.”

Jeremy supposes he can’t argue with that. Devil’s in the details. Or, in this case, the lack of.

He presses his face into Ryan’s shoulder.

“He was right,” he mumbles, pressing a damp eye to Ryan’s shirt. “The guy.”

“No he wasn’t,” Ryan says fiercely.

“Yeah. He was. I already know, Ryan, it’s not like – I know what I fucking look like. I’m stupid and – and hairy and I haven’t worked out in _weeks_ and – I’m just not an attractive guy, I _know_ that, I just. Y’know. I haven’t been thinking about it much lately.” He sighs unhappily. “I haven’t even eaten any chocolate since Halloween, I’ve been good about – five a day and greens and shit.”

Ryan harrumphs and hugs him closer, huffing a breath against his head.

“You’re fine just as you are,” he says. “I like you just like this, Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s heart clenches despite his misery. Ryan’s never quite – laid it out like that before, said it quite so _plainly_ , so _sincerely_ , that if Jeremy weren’t so melancholy right now he’d tease him about it.

“Yeah, I’ve been told I’ve got a great personality,” he grumbles.

“You do,” Ryan says, but the way he says it implies that it’s not _but nothing else_ but rather an... _and more_. Jeremy doesn’t know if he should be feeling hopeful right now but fuck it, it’s not like he has anything else.

“And I happen to like hairy,” Ryan says, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s head.

“Ryan - ”

“And the rest of you,” he continues, a hand coming up to hover over Jeremy’s abdomen. His fingers twitch in mid-air.

“Can I touch you?”

“I already gave you permission,” Jeremy murmurs. “You’re already touching me.”

“Under your clothes is different,” Ryan insists, tentatively touching his fingertips to Jeremy’s shirt.

Jeremy nods and sucks in a breath as Ryan’s fingers inch up under his shirt, splaying out over his happy trail as he presses more kisses down Jeremy’s ear, over his cheek. Jeremy shudders and leans back to give Ryan more room, growing hot all over at the next brush of Ryan’s lips.

Ryan kisses over to the corner of his mouth and hesitates, barely millimetres between their lips.

Jeremy doesn’t move. Doesn’t say no.

Ryan’s eyes open and Jeremy’s trapped under his intense gaze, awfully _blue_ and _piercing_ , and if Jeremy had any secrets left he’s sure Ryan would know them.

A hand suddenly closes around Jeremy’s and brings it up between them, Ryan’s hot breath puffing out over his fingers. He sucks in a quiet breath and presses a slow, deliberate kiss to Jeremy’s thumb – and then touches that thumb to Jeremy’s mouth. It’s still warm from Ryan’s lips.

Jeremy’s breath hitches and before Ryan’s hand can slip away, he curls his fingers around Ryan’s palm and copies him, pressing a kiss to his thumb and touching it to Ryan’s lips. A small smile ticks up the corner of Ryan’s mouth and something loosens in Jeremy’s chest, something oddly – _bubbly_.

Ryan leans in and kisses Jeremy’s jaw again, their hands still entangled as he makes his slow way down Jeremy’s neck. Something hot and thin slides up under Jeremy’s shirt – Jeremy realises a moment later it’s the _tail_ , curling around his middle again and squeezing the softness it finds there. He wiggles at the touch but doesn’t bother pushing it away, instead relaxing into it as Ryan removes his arm from Jeremy’s shoulders to cup his cheek, tilting him so Ryan can scrape up a hickey at the base of his throat.

Jeremy sighs when Ryan’s kisses grow more insistent, more heated against his skin, his hands wandering over to Jeremy’s middle again, his chest, dragging up his shirt and smoothing over him with hot sweeps of his palms. Jeremy threads his hand into Ryan’s hair and guides him back up to kiss his cheek, almost-not-quite at his lips, and Ryan leans easily into the touch, pressing their cheeks together as he runs his fingers through the hair on Jeremy’s chest – Jeremy shivers and Ryan plants another open-mouth kiss on his jaw, his scruff catching against Jeremy’s as he shifts.

God, Jeremy’s so fucked.

“Do, uh,” he swallows thickly. “d’you wanna – bedroom?” He hates the hopeful little jump in his voice, the way his palms sweat when Ryan suddenly turns hesitant.

“You – don’t have to,” Ryan says into his neck, his hands and tail stilling on Jeremy’s body. Ryan sucks in a breath and nudges more deliberately at him. “I don’t want it if you don’t.”

“I want to,” Jeremy breathes. Ryan seems to think for another moment, his tail stroking idly up and down Jeremy’s side.

“You’re sure?” He mumbles. Jeremy nods.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he says, dropping a kiss to Ryan’s hair to emphasise.

Yeah, he really shouldn’t be turning to demons for – for whatever the fuck this is. Pity sex. _Whatever_. Ryan’s nice and – and he at least _acts_ interested in Jeremy and. Jeremy likes him. A lot.

 _So_ fucked.

Ryan nods and untangles them to urge Jeremy up to standing, the tail coiling around Jeremy’s arm as Jeremy leads them to the bedroom, slapping on the light before backing them up to the bed. He goes until his knees hit the edge and he stumbles into sitting – he scoots up the bed as Ryan follows, crawling on top of him and peppering hot kisses up his throat.

His hands start pushing up Jeremy’s shirt and Jeremy groans, stopping them in their tracks with his fingers around Ryan’s wrists. Ryan makes a soft, unhappy noise but doesn’t resist, and a moment later stops his kissing when Jeremy doesn’t relax – despite how much he _wants_ to.

Jeremy squeezes his eyes shut and huffs out a breath, desperately wishing he could stop thinking that Ryan’s changed his mind, that he’s stopping because he’s about to _leave_ , and he selfishly grips Ryan tighter, doesn’t open his eyes even when Ryan shifts to put more space between them.

“Something’s wrong,” Ryan says, and Jeremy nearly lets him go in his surprise. Ryan’s fingers pluck at his shirt in question. “Jeremy, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t – don’t do it if you don’t want to,” Jeremy sighs, opening his eyes. “I know this is a – a pity fuck or whatever but - ”

“Oh, Jeremy,” Ryan breathes. He gently rests their foreheads together, searching Jeremy’s eyes with his intense gaze. “I want _you_.”

He brushes their noses together and Jeremy’s breath hitches at the gesture. And there’s something so – _earnest_ in his voice, so _sincere_ , that Jeremy desperately, _selfishly_ wants to believe him.

“Want all of you,” Ryan mumbles, and this time when he pushes up with his hands Jeremy lets him, eyes locked on Ryan after the shirt slides off of his head. Ryan sits up and shifts to straddle him more comfortably, sitting down on Jeremy’s thighs and a pleased smile splitting his face when he runs his hands freely down Jeremy’s body, the tail curling around to brush over his side.

Ryan glances up at Jeremy and he leans down to press fervent kisses down Jeremy’s neck, puffing out hot breaths against his skin as he trails his lips down Jeremy, over his collarbone and down his chest, making these quiet, happy little noises every time Jeremy shivers, warm all over from Ryan’s touch. Jeremy carefully reaches down to slide a hand in Ryan’s hair and Ryan hums approvingly, dropping hot, slow kisses over his middle, looking up every so often and grinning at Jeremy as he noses at the trail of hair leading down to Jeremy’s waistband, his hands hovering over the fly and over where Jeremy’s unsurprisingly, _pathetically_ , hard, his skin alight from Ryan’s touch.

Jeremy nods and Ryan peppers kisses over to his hip while he works Jeremy’s jeans down – Jeremy helpfully lifts his hips and Ryan thanks him by nuzzling briefly at his cock over the underwear, grinning at the pathetic twitch of it as Jeremy flushes.

“Look good from down here,” he murmurs, moving back up to sweep his thumbs over the soft pudge over Jeremy’s hips.

“Shut up,” Jeremy mutters.

“Mm, no.” Ryan kisses just above the elastic of his underwear and glances up at him again. “Look _real_ good from down here.” He keeps his eyes locked on Jeremy’s as he brushes his lips down to the bulge of Jeremy’s dick, mouthing softly over the head.

Jeremy twitches under him and Ryan shifts to close his teeth around a patch of elastic, tugging Jeremy’s underwear down with his mouth and exposing the head of his cock before using his hands to slide it and his jeans down to mid-thigh. He blows gently over him and Jeremy shivers.

Ryan breaks the eye contact to open his mouth around Jeremy, sucking lazily on the head and circling a hand around his base to steady him – Jeremy curls his fingers in Ryan’s hair and Ryan hums in approval. He pulls off to drag his palm over the head and his lips down Jeremy’s thigh, stopping to push soft, smacking kisses into his skin. Jeremy grunts and tries to direct Ryan’s mouth away from unpleasant parts of himself but that only makes Ryan renew his kisses with more fervour up Jeremy’s other thigh, a growl rumbling in his throat when Jeremy tugs again.

“C’mon,” he says, refusing to acknowledge the little whine that slips through. “Ryan, c’mon.” He’s not really sure what he’s begging for.

“’M not done,” Ryan says, sliding the tight circle of his fingers down Jeremy’s shaft. His mouth travels up to the crook of hip and thigh.

“Done with _what_?”

Ryan’s eyes flick up to his and Jeremy’s startled by the blazing glow in them, his breath hitching.

“You don’t think I’m just here for _this_ , do you?” Ryan asks, tugging on Jeremy’s cock to emphasise. A teasing little grin appears. “However nice it is.”

“Ryan -”

“I said _all_ of you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s cheeks heat and Ryan gazes at him for another moment before he drops his mouth to Jeremy’s hip, swallowing audibly as he lays down another series of kisses. Jeremy tips his head back against the pillow and closes his eyes to focus on the slow path of Ryan’s lips, ignoring his dick to trail over to his other hip and presses kisses over that, too. That, compared with the hot strokes, makes Jeremy shivery and – _embarrassed_ , but Ryan’s already made it more than clear what he wants to do and Jeremy’s not one to stop him, especially not when it feels this _good_.

Ryan _finally_ gets over to the base of Jeremy’s cock, but instead of returning to the head he starts kissing up the shaft, brushing over his fingers on the way up until his tongue circles around the slit and Jeremy reflexively bucks up – Ryan chuckles and simply opens his mouth to let Jeremy rub against his tongue. Jeremy groans as Ryan starts sinking down, his inhumanly hot fingers only surpassed by the heat of his mouth, wet and warm around Jeremy’s dick.

The tail slithers up Jeremy’s thigh but doesn’t wind around it, tapping over his hip before creeping over to join Ryan’s hand and _wrap around_ Jeremy, coiling twice around the base and squeezing lightly – a moan tumbles out of Jeremy’s mouth and Ryan _squeezes_ again with a contented hum.

The tail is an odd sensation on such a sensitive part of Jeremy – hot and dry but nothing like skin, and above it is the familiar – _that should really not be familiar_ – grip of Ryan’s fingers and then Ryan’s lips pressed against them and his tongue flat against the underside of Jeremy’s cock. He seems to _smirk_ around Jeremy when he looks up, and a moment later his eyes close and he starts _moving_ , his mouth bobbing shallowly as his fingers slide up and down and the tail shifts in its coil. It’s _definitely_ a really fucking strange mix but it _works_ , sending shudders up Jeremy’s spine as he curls his fingers in Ryan’s hair.

Ryan pops off to lap at the slit again while he jacks Jeremy off with his hand and tail, pressing filthy kisses to the side before sealing his lips around the head – spit leaks down and Jeremy groans at the sight, propping himself up on an elbow to watch more easily as Ryan blows him. And jacks him. And tails him.

It’s definitely become an interesting night.

Ryan shifts on his knees and more saliva drips down to slick up his fingers and tail, his hand falling away so he can fit more of Jeremy in his mouth – Jeremy whimpers and jerks up and Ryan moans, eyelids fluttering at the urgent tug in his hair because each loud suck is _dangerously_ close to pushing Jeremy off the edge. Jeremy twitches on his tongue and yanks Ryan off, succeeding this time in pulling him off but Ryan just wraps his fingers around him again and goes back down, sucking determinedly on the head and _staying_ down as Jeremy comes, a pathetic whine slipping out along with some choked form of Ryan’s name. Ryan swallows with no hesitation, dragging his hot tongue over the underside and stroking Jeremy in time with his shudders.

Jeremy pulls on his hair again as his orgasm subsides, his hips twitching up into Ryan’s mouth more on instinct than pleasure, and Ryan pops off to lick him clean, his tail unwinding and sliding away. He jacks Jeremy lazily before reaching down under himself, shuffling a bit as he unzips himself.

“C’mere,” Jeremy says, watching the roll of Ryan’s shoulder as he works himself out of his jeans. “Fuckin’ - Ryan, c’mere.”

Ryan glances up at him and shudders at the jerk of his arm – Jeremy tugs on his hair and Ryan clumsily crawls up to hover over Jeremy, immediately dropping to tuck his face into Jeremy’s neck and panting as his hips jolt. Jeremy flattens his hand against Ryan’s chest and watches the curve of his back rise and fall with each wet-sounding stroke and it doesn’t take long before Ryan’s muffling a moan into his skin and coming, hot drops of it landing on Jeremy’s abdomen.

Ryan pulls his hand out of his jeans a few moments later and slumps against Jeremy, settling on his elbows and spending his time scraping up what will surely be another hickey on Jeremy’s neck, but Jeremy can’t really bring himself to care. He’s spiralling a little too much right now to really focus on much more than the fact that Ryan’s about to leave now, that he got everything he wanted out of Jeremy. After all, he’s a demon. A strange one but still a tricky, clever creature with a seemingly ceaseless sexual appetite.

“I wasn’t lying,” Ryan murmurs, like he knows what Jeremy’s thinking. “I do like you. For more than just - ” he gestures vaguely at Jeremy’s body.

“Wasn’t lying,” he whispers, and falls silent as Jeremy catches his breath.

Jeremy pets through Ryan’s hair and then over the horns when Ryan finally lets them appear – Ryan rumbles at the touch and snaps his fingers to clear his come so he can press them together.

“Thanks,” Jeremy mumbles, pressing his cheek to Ryan’s head. Ryan hums in acknowledgement and nuzzles the crook of neck and shoulder. Jeremy _really_ doesn’t want him to leave.

“You can go do your – demon shit or whatever,” he says.

“You asked me to stay,” Ryan points out. Jeremy can’t deny it.

“Yeah, but – don’t you have more important things to do?”

“Nope.”

Jeremy’s _sure_ that’s not true. But Ryan rubs his cheek against him again and, well.

He seems pretty intent on staying.

It would be rude to kick him out.


	6. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/167676414577/hello-tj-my-scandalous-motherfucker-if-you-werent)!

“Hello handsome.”

Jeremy cocks an eyebrow and Ryan only grins wider.

“Well, you could definitely give me a hand with something,” Jeremy replies, not as smoothly but it makes Ryan laugh, so it doesn’t really matter.

“Colour me intrigued.”

“My attic,” Jeremy says, rubbing his jaw. “There’s, uh, there’s a cracked beam.”

“That sounds like a problem.”

Jeremy laughs and Ryan’s eyes crinkle at the edges with his smile, playful and light.

“I’m hopin’ it’s one you can fix,” Jeremy says. Ryan teleports to him in a flash, only a step away.

“Oh, I’m sure I can,” he says. “But every man has his price, you know that.”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t count as man anymore.”

“Aw, Jeremy, you wound me.” Ryan presses a dramatic hand to his chest and Jeremy rolls his eyes.

“Will offering a trade help?” Jeremy asks cheekily, raising an eyebrow and uncrossing his arms to expose himself a bit more.

Ryan’s grin grows sharp and he takes it as the invitation it is, teleporting the step closer to suddenly crowd Jeremy up against his desk, leaning in to brush his lips over his ear. Jeremy shivers.

“Depends what you’re offering,” Ryan purrs, tip-toeing his fingers up Jeremy’s chest and flattening him palm to the thud-thud of his heart.

Jeremy swallows thickly and Ryan presses them together even _closer_ , hot and – _oh_ , definitely interested in this offer. Jeremy’s breath hitches at the realisation and Ryan smirks, dropping a soft kiss to his cheek that’s in complete contrast with the way he’s slotting a thigh up between Jeremy’s legs. His lips trail over to Jeremy’s mouth, kissing carefully close and hovering as Jeremy sucks in a shaky breath.

“Nice try,” he says, turning his mouth away, and Ryan chuckles low, planting a slow kiss to Jeremy’s jaw instead.

“I can think of a few other things I want,” Ryan breathes, sliding a hand down to grip Jeremy’s hips.

“Enough to fix the beam?”

“Oh, more than enough,” Ryan promises, and with Jeremy’s nod, twirls him around to push him into his armchair – Jeremy barely manages to catch his breath before Ryan’s climbing on him, pressing kisses up his neck and dragging Jeremy’s hands over to his waistband.

“Fuck, you’re eager,” Jeremy mutters, unzipping Ryan anyway.

“It’s been a while,” Ryan replies, dropping a hand to squeeze over the bulge in Jeremy’s jeans, laughing quietly when he finds how hard Jeremy is already.

With a snap of his fingers, Ryan’s jeans and underwear disappear and suddenly Jeremy’s touching his bare skin, fingers digging into his hip and Ryan’s cock brushing against his knuckles when he shifts. Ryan groans when Jeremy inches a hand around to find him already prepped, groans louder when Jeremy slips two fingers in and curls them.

“Fuck,” Ryan spits, his teeth scraping carelessly over Jeremy’s throat as he unbuttons and unzips Jeremy, slipping him out of his underwear and rising up to shuffle forward, Jeremy’s fingers sliding out of him on the way.

Jeremy watches, wide-eyed, as Ryan steadies him to sink down on him, hot and tight as he usually is and his glamour flickering when he’s fully seated – too fast for a human, but not, apparently, for a demon. Jeremy fits his hands around Ryan’s hips again and Ryan braces his hands on his shoulders, ducking down to kiss his neck and shuddering when Jeremy experimentally rolls his hips up.

Ryan takes another deep breath and starts riding Jeremy – slow at first, then more in earnest when Jeremy moans and bucks up. Ryan’s breathing turns into harsh panting as his glamour starts slipping, his horns flickering into view and his cock morphing into the dark purplish-red of his kind, more slick leaking from the tip when Jeremy grabs his hips and forcefully pulls him down to fuck into him. Ryan lets him, for a few minutes, his tail thrashing behind him and his eyes squeezed shut, his throat working in desperate swallows as Jeremy angles for his prostate.

Jeremy thinks maybe he shouldn’t be ready to come just from that sight, but here he is.

Ryan groans and seems to wrangle himself under more control, eyes fluttering open to reveal blazing irises and his mouth dragging up into a smirk as he takes charge, ignoring Jeremy’s hands to fuck down at his own pace, swivelling his hips in a slow figure-eight that makes Jeremy moan again.

Jeremy sneaks his hand around to grip the base of Ryan’s tail and _pull_ – and the moment he does Ryan melts with a whine and fucks himself down more fervently, raking a hand through his hair and dropping a hand to jerk himself off. God, he looks gorgeous, wiggling in Jeremy’s lap, _on_ Jeremy’s dick, his groans slipping into growly demonspeak and the tip of his tail flicking wildly.

On the next harsh pull of his tail, Ryan comes, cursing breathlessly as he spurts all over Jeremy’s shirt – and is that... _sizzling_? – mouth open on more whiny moans when Jeremy keeps up his pace, tugging Ryan down onto him over and over and yanking on the tail to make him squeeze and jolt above him.

Jeremy forgets about his ruined shirt as he gets close, his balls tingling and his toes curling int his shoes – he roughly pulls Ryan down and buries himself in him moments before he comes, doubling over with the pleasure wracking through him and moaning openly against Ryan’s shoulder, spit soaking into the fabric where his mouth’s still open.

“Fuck. _F_ _uck_ ,” he hisses, relaxing a little when he finally stops coming in Ryan, his cock sitting in a mess of come and – demonically summoned lube or whatever it is – Ryan hell-hot above him and looking appropriately ruined, his cheeks flushed and his hair a wreck from his fingers. The tail loosens around Jeremy’s wrist but stays coiled around it, almost – _affectionately_ petting at his palm and Jeremy doesn’t want to expend the energy thinking about that right now so he just strokes his thumb along it and listens to the happy hum that rumbles through Ryan’s chest.

Ryan slowly pulls up and off – Jeremy sits back to watch himself slip out, come-messy and shiny and a couple drops dripping from Ryan before he snaps his fingers and cleans them up. Jeremy looks down at the slight burns on his shirt and frowns up at Ryan as Ryan magicks his clothes back on.

“You’re lucky I didn’t like this shirt,” Jeremy grumbles. “Also you fucking let me _swallow_ that?”

“It’s harmless,” Ryan says, thumbing at the marks. “Anyway, you weren’t complaining.”

Jeremy narrows his eyes and Ryan leans in to kiss his cheek again, murmuring something in demonspeak before clambering off.

“What?” Jeremy asks, tucking himself back in. Ryan’s cheeks tinge a faint pink and he shrugs, raking a hand through his hair again.

“Nothing,” he says quietly, his smile faltering for a second before he snaps his fingers and flashes him a grin. “Fixed.”

“Thanks,” Jeremy says, pushing himself up to stand as Ryan teleports back to the summoning circle.

“Leaving so quickly?” Jeremy teases, leaning against the desk again and crossing his arms.

Ryan stares at him for a moment and then teleports back to him, mere inches away.

“Actually, I forgot something,” he says, and briefly Jeremy thinks he’s about to try for a kiss again, but Ryan simply takes Jeremy’s hand and kisses his fingertips before pressing them to Jeremy’s lips. Jeremy’s heart skips a beat in his chest and instead of repeating the gesture to Ryan, he fists a hand in his shirt and pulls him in to gently kiss the corner of his mouth, close enough to hear Ryan’s shaky little exhale.

Ryan stays there for a moment, warm and close and – _familiar_ by now, when did _that_ happen – before suddenly he’s gone, Jeremy’s fist closing around nothing as Ryan reappears in the circle.

“Until next time?” Jeremy manages despite his now-clumsy tongue.

“You gonna break more stuff?” Ryan teases, his glamour falling back into place until his eyes are alight with simply mischief.

“I might,” Jeremy jokes. Ryan smiles and lifts his fingers to snap them.

“Well then, I look forward to it,” he says, and disappears.


	7. Thanksgiving (SFW)

Jeremy leans against his desk and crosses his arms after lighting the bowl, casually crossing his ankles and fixing his gaze upon the middle of the circle.

Ryan appears in a flash of dramatic smoke, grinning as he dissipates it with a wave – he pauses for a second, looking Jeremy up and down, before copying his pose, leaning against an invisible thing – or perhaps magically balancing – and crossing his arms and ankles.

“So, what is it this time? Shattered mug?” Ryan teases. Jeremy huffs out a laugh.

“Nah,” he says, rolling his lip between his teeth thoughtfully. “My friends want to meet you,” he continues. He drops his arms to grip the edge of the desk – Ryan mimics him, fingers curling around an invisible copy.

“Oh, do they?” Ryan asks, imitating the shake of Jeremy’s shoulders.

“Hey, stop it,” Jeremy says, uncrossing his ankles to stand on two feet – Ryan does the same.

“Stop what?”

“This,” Jeremy waves his hand quickly in front of his face and Ryan mirrors it perfectly, easily following Jeremy’s more and more ridiculous gestures until Jeremy gives up and laughs. Jeremy leans forward to sit his ass more on the desk and Ryan copies it. Jeremy narrows his eyes. Ryan grins.

“So, you told them about me?” Ryan asks, sitting more fully on his invisible desk.

“No,” Jeremy says haltingly. “They, uh, they know I’m...involved with someone. Want to meet him.”

“Mhm.”

“And, uh, well, I mean, Geoff’s holding a Thanksgiving thing and everyone else’ll have their partners and – I don’t know, thought it seemed like a good time to – introduce you?”

“You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?” Ryan asks, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Jeremy teases back.

“And what do I get out of it?” Ryan continues. “Apart from your company.”

Jeremy’s ears heat up a touch and he clears his throat to keep his expression firmly in place, crossing his arms again to smirk smugly at Ryan.

“It’s a cookout,” he says.

“Oh, _done_.”

\-- 

“Hey, Jeremy!” Geoff exclaims when he opens the door, pulling Jeremy in for a one-armed hug and shaking Ryan’s hand at the same. “And - ?”

“Ryan,” Jeremy says, before Ryan can make up some ridiculous name for himself – by the look on his face, Jeremy was right to speak first.”

“Ryan. Nice to meet ya!” Geoff claps Jeremy on the shoulder as he pulls away to lead them in, the door shutting firmly behind them as they trail through the warm house.

“I’ll say, they kinda got started already,” Geoff murmurs as they approach the patio doors at the back, the scent of barbecue and smoke drifting in along with happy laughter.

“They’re a – rowdy bunch,” Jeremy says to Ryan. Geoff scoffs.

“That’s one way to put it,” he says, and claps a hand to Ryan’s shoulder. “Ryan, what can I get ya? We got beer, whiskey – I think Michael brought eggnog or somethin’ - “

“Do you have any soda?” Ryan asks. “I, uh, I don’t drink. Someone’s got to drive him home, right?” He jokes, pointing at Jeremy.

“Oh, you’ll fit in _just_ fine, buddy,” Geoff says cryptically. “Yeah, go ‘head, I’ll come out with drinks. Jeremy, beer okay?”

“Yeah, thanks, Geoff,” Jeremy says, flashing him a smile before Geoff disappears to the kitchen and Jeremy leads Ryan outside.

“Lil J!” Gavin yells, holding out his arms to beckon him over as Meg shouts with Lindsay about something, Gavin himself pinned down by Meg lying on his legs.

“Gav!” Jeremy calls back, giving him a high-five. “Gavin, this is Ryan. Ryan, Gavin.”

“Ryan! ‘S lovely to meet you!” Gavin exclaims, looking upside-down at Ryan as Ryan peers over the chair at him.

“You too,” he says politely, laughing at Gavin’s yelp when Meg’s elbow accidentally slips into his junk.

“Meg!”

“Oh, sorry, sorry!” Meg says, laughing as she pats Gavin’s thigh.

“Yeah, your one ball okay?” Lindsay asks dryly – Gavin pulls a face at her and Michael appears at Jeremy’s other side with a beer in hand, his arm landing heavy around his shoulders.

“Excuse dumbass here,” Michael says to Ryan, gesturing to Gavin. “I’m Michael.”

“Hey!” Gavin shouts.

“And that’s Jack over there,” Michael continues calmly, pointing to the lawn chair Jack’s lounging in by the barbecue, watching idly until Geoff comes over to hand him a drink and a kiss.

“That’s Lindsay, my wife. And that’s Meg.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ryan says – Geoff nudges a can of Coke into his hand and Ryan thanks him before turning back to Jeremy and Michael.

“Yeah,” Michael agrees with a devilish smile. “Heard a lot about you.”

“You haven’t heard shit,” Jeremy says.

“Oh, Jeremy - “ Michael suddenly gets tugged down by an arm around his waist and lands hard on the deck chair, only barely missing sitting on Gavin - “shit, Gav!”.

“Michael boi, Michael, where’s that – where’s that place you were talkin’ about? With the spires?”

“The – what?”

“In bloody – Skyrim.”

“Man, I don’t know, Skyrim’s your game.”

“Yeah, well, they’re saying two bloody different answers!” And Jeremy loses track of their conversation as Michael blends into the argument, one hand resting on Gavin’s thigh.

“So, these are – my friends,” Jeremy says lamely, watching as Ryan sips his drink.

Ryan nods and glances over at Jack, lifting his can to Jeremy as he takes a step back.

“Where – Where are you going?” Jeremy asks. “Ryan, where.”

“I believe the term is... _mingling_ ,” Ryan says, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he slips away to walk over to Jack and Geoff.

Jeremy briefly considers following him but a hand snags his shirt before he can go and he’s dragged – physically and verbally – into the loud Skyrim argument playing out over four lawn chairs and among four – now _five_ – different people.

\-- 

Ryan’s embroiled in a very loud, very heated discussion with Gavin an hour later over dinner, holding a burger in one hand and gesticulating wildly with the other as he talks. But he’s laughing between each sentence and Gavin can barely hold himself together enough to reply and Lindsay’s quick comments aren’t helping either of them. Jeremy’s heart seizes up with something as he looks at Ryan from across the little circle of chairs, bantering with Jeremy’s friends and breaking his shouting to tell Geoff how good the burgers are before he goes right back into it.

And Geoff was right, he does fit in just fine – _more_ than fine, actually, he fits in _amazingly_ well. It’s only been an hour and a half but he seems to mesh with everybody – from Geoff to Meg, and not once has Jeremy had to step in for anything. God, even _Jack_ likes him.

The barbecue is actually incredibly delicious, and Michael’s licking sauce off of his fingers as he and Geoff talk about the new Marvel film and as Jack and Jeremy chime in with idle commentary when they can. The sun’s only start to set, too, the sky fading to a dimmer blue above them and making Geoff’s and Jack’s house seem to _glow_ , the comforting yellow of their lamps pouring out onto the stone patio.

Gradually the shouting dies down to conversation and laughter, plates set down and seconds respectfully declined – except for Ryan, who eats two plates of his own _and_ Jeremy’s leftovers.

“Jesus, you should bring him more often,” Geoff says, “I love him.”

“You’re only saying that because he ate all of his vegetables,” Jack points out. “And Jeremy’s.”

“I can’t help that Michael hates green shit!”

“Speaking of green shit,” Meg says from Jeremy’s other side, untangling her legs to stand up. She cracks her back with a satisfied sigh and looks down at them, cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m gettin’ drinks, you want any?” She asks.

“Yeah, sure, thanks,” Jeremy says, lifting his empty beer to indicate the same thing.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Geoff replies. “Thanks.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Jack says, and Meg nods before picking up her plate and her cutlery to go put that away as well.

Jeremy excuses himself briefly to go sit down next to Ryan – Ryan shoots him a greeting and rests a hand on his back as he returns to his conversation with Gavin. Meg walks over to get to the house, but before she squeezes between Gavin and Lindsay she drops a kiss to Gavin’s cheek and effectively flusters him.

“Hey, where’s mine?” Lindsay asks, and Meg turns to peck her on the mouth, giggling when Lindsay pinches her cheek – a habit she’s picked up from Michael. While Gavin’s distracted, Ryan leans back and into Jeremy to shoot Jeremy a questioning look.

“They’re all together, yeah?” He murmurs quietly. “Those four?”

“I – uh, yeah,” Jeremy says, mildly surprised that Ryan just – accepts it with a nod.

“Okay,” he says. “Just making sure I’m not getting it wrong.”

“That’s...not the reaction most people have.”

“Jeremy. Please. You forget where I’m from,” Ryan teases. “A group relationship is the least weirdest thing I’ve ever seen. And it’s not the first one I’ve seen, either.”

Jeremy nods and Ryan kisses his cheek – the first kiss he’s given Jeremy all night and Jeremy’s cheeks _flare_ up. Lindsay notices and shoots him a wink and Jeremy just burns even brighter.

\-- 

When night truly falls, swift and dark, they relocate inside – Geoff and Ryan hang back to take care of the grill and Jeremy follows the others inside to collapse on Geoff’s and Jack’s plush sofas, someone loading up an Xbox and someone else handing out controllers.

Ryan plops down right next to Jeremy when he gets in, pressing up hot against his side and kissing his cheek again. Jeremy gives him the controller he saved.

“You know how to play?” He asks.

“You insult me, Jeremy,” Ryan says, shooting him a grin. “Y’know, some people would consider video games sinful.”

“Would they.”

“Not where I’m from, but I’ve definitely heard that kinda talk.”

“Where _are_ you from?” Meg cuts in from the other side of Ryan, crossing her legs under her. “You don’t sound quite Texas.”

“Me?” Ryan asks, leaning back against the sofa to look at both of them. Jeremy silently prays that he’ll tell the story they agreed on.

“Georgia, originally,” Ryan says, and Jeremy breathes a sigh of relief. “Moved around a lot, and now I’m here.”

“Yeah? What do you do here?”

“Currently? Tech support.”

“Wow, nerd,” Meg teases, and Ryan laughs pleasantly.

“Sure, says the girl who went to an anime con two weeks ago,” he retorts - “Shut up!” Meg squeaks, slapping his arm “Jeremy, your boyfriend’s terrible.”

“One of yours doesn’t know the plot of Star Wars!” Jeremy shouts. “Even _I_ know that!”

“We’re workin’ on it!” Michael hollers from the other end of the sofa.

“Did you get through prequels?” Ryan calls back.

“Not yet!” Michael replies. “Just finished seven!”

“Yeah, for the _second_ time,” Meg says. “He fucking fell asleep the first time!”

“It’s not like Jeremy’s seen anythin’!”

“At least I know it’s called _Star Wars_ , Gavin!”

\-- 

The video games are ridiculous and chaotic as they always are – Geoff and Michael dressing up their characters in Thanksgiving-themed outfits, Lindsay claiming everything for America (in the true style of the colonists, she says – Ryan snorts softly and nods knowingly beside Jeremy), Gavin being a general shitstorm, and Ryan – well, being the “weirdest fuck in the room”, as Michael colourfully puts it at one point. Really, all he’s doing is _enabling_ Gavin’s odd ideas, but those never turn out well for anyone, and Jeremy’s character ends up dead multiple times _directly_ due to Gavin’s _flamethrower_ idea.

The night drags on, mini ice-cream tubs get passed around at some point courtesy of Jack, and the video games get forgotten in favour of light chatter – Lindsay dozes off on Michael’s shoulder and Michael doesn’t move her even as he fucks Geoff up in – whatever they’re playing now, Jeremy lost track two discs ago.

People start gathering themselves up when the clock ticks round to midnight, the TV turned off and empty dishes and glasses taken to the kitchen as Michael and Meg wake Lindsay and Gavin and start going about getting their shit together to leave.

“You’re good to drive, right?” Jack asks when he sees them out.

“Yeah, Meg’s got us,” Michael laughs, slinging an arm over Meg’s shoulders. “She’s designated.”

“I get to corral their drunk asses into the car,” Meg says. “Yippee.”

“Drive safe!” Geoff hollers before the door falls shut behind them.

“I, uh, I’ll stay and help you clean up a bit,” Jeremy says, and Jack lets him with a shrug as they go to pick up the stray pieces of trash in the living room.

Later finds Jeremy in the kitchen with Geoff, sipping from a water bottle as the dishwasher runs beside them. Jack’s shower runs in the distance, and Ryan excused himself to take a piss a minute ago.

“So,” Geoff says, settling in against the counter and raising an eyebrow. “Ryan, huh.”

Jeremy nods. “Yeah. Ryan.”

“I like him.”

“Yeah, I – I do, too,” Jeremy says quietly. “He’s, uh – I’m glad I met him.”

“Thanks for bringing him,” Geoff says sincerely, patting Jeremy’s shoulder. “I mean it, I loved talking to him.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy says slowly. Flatly.

“Jeremy? What is it, buddy?” Geoff’s eyebrow knit together and his voice drops lower. “Are – Are you not on good terms or something?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Jeremy says hastily, his eyes darting away from Geoff’s concerned expression. “I just, uh. Haven’t. Nah, it’s stupid.”

“Jeremy.”

“I haven’t – told him. That I. Y’know.” Jeremy swallows thickly and his voice dips into a shaky whisper. “Love him.”

“Jeremy – hey, Jeremy,” Geoff says softly, encouraging Jeremy to look up at him. “Hey.”

“It’s stupid - “ Jeremy starts, and Geoff shushes him. God, Geoff doesn’t even know the half of it.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Geoff says. “But if what I’ve seen tonight is any indication, I think you’ll find you’re not the only one.”

Jeremy stares into Geoff’s eyes for another moment before swallowing and nodding slightly, dropping his gaze so he doesn’t feel quite so on the spot – Geoff withdraws to lean against the counter again and Jeremy twists open his bottle.

“Hey,” Ryan says as he rounds the corner from the hallway, settling against Jeremy’s side and easily looping an arm around his back. “Are we going yet?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy says, smiling at the gentle squeeze of Ryan’s arm around his waist. “I’m sure Geoff wants us gone,” he teases.

“Ah, you know I love you,” Geoff says, ushering them out of the kitchen.

“Thanks for coming,” he says as he shakes hands with Ryan again on the threshold of the front door. “Really, we all loved meeting ya.”

“I enjoyed myself,” Ryan replies with a grin. “Really, thank Jeremy for bringing me.”

“Oh, I did,” Geoff says. “Thoroughly.”

“With his mouth,” Jeremy adds, tacking on a wink to make it filthy.

“You wish,” Geoff retorts, and after a few more fond goodbyes, Jeremy and Ryan turn their back on the house and head to Jeremy’s car.

“You okay?” Ryan asks while Jeremy’s pulling his seatbelt on.

“Me? Yeah, why?”

Ryan shrugs. “I dunno, you seemed – off. When I came back.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Jeremy says, flashes him a smile to prove it. “Really, Ryan, it was nothing.”

“Okay,” Ryan says. He curls his fingers around Jeremy’s and squeezes once before returning his hand to the wheel to turn out into the street, and this time Jeremy doesn’t even register the touch as unusual.

\-- 

“Thanks, by the way, for, uh, for doing that,” Jeremy says when they’re back at his place, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh, I could always trade you a proper favour in return?”

“Nah,” Ryan says, waving a dismissive hand from the middle of the summoning circle. “I didn’t do much, anyway.”

“I don’t know what your definition of ‘much’ is, but you definitely convinced them.” Jeremy laughs and leans against his desk. “I didn’t know they taught acting in hell.”

Ryan laughs brightly and crosses his arms.

“They don’t.”

“Natural talent, then?” Jeremy teases.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Jeremy,” Ryan says, leaning in a little as he readies his fingers to snap. Jeremy cocks an eyebrow.

“The only acting I did was pretending I was human,” Ryan says, raising an eyebrow that practically screams _read between the lines_.

Jeremy does.

Jeremy flushes _badly_.

Ryan smirks and snaps himself away.


	8. SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/168029835237/dont-talk-just-kiss-me-for-demon-au-maybe-like)!

Ryan appears in a dramatic flicker of purple smoke, arms crossed and hip cocked – his wicked smirk melts into a goofy grin when Jeremy greets him - “Hey, Ryan!” with his arms spread wide for a hug, his empty glass sitting on the desk beside him.

“And what exactly have you been drinking?” Ryan asks, teleporting over nonetheless. Jeremy paws at his arms and Ryan rolls his eyes and steps in to let Jeremy grasp at him, tugging him closer.

“Mm, jus’ some – some stuff Michael got for me,” he says. “’S good.” He’s warm and loose from the alcohol, shameless about gripping Ryan’s arms – _god_ , they’re nice arms – and urging him in.

“So you’ve had quite a night,” Ryan teases, his fingers tapping over Jeremy’s ribs. “And what in the world made you summon me?”

“Ngh – don’t talk, jus’ kiss me,” Jeremy slurs, dragging Ryan in abruptly – Ryan jolts and smoothly derails so Jeremy’s lips land on his cheek, inches shy of where they wanted to be.

“Ry _an_ ,” Jeremy grunts – doesn’t whine, not at all. “C’mon.”

“You’re drunk,” Ryan says with a laugh, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s jaw instead. “There, a kiss.”

“Asshole.”

“Would an asshole do this?”

Ryan settles his hands on Jeremy’s hips and dips to press a quick, hot series of kisses up Jeremy’s neck – the warm feeling in Jeremy’s chest doubles and blooms out to the rest of him, a bubbly giggle escaping his throat as Ryan presses his hell-hot skin to Jeremy’s skin.

“Yeah,” he decides, his fingers curling into Ryan’s back. “Y’r deliber – deliber – y’r a tease.”

“And you’re drunk.”

“Still wanna kiss you sober.”

“That’s dangerous.”

“ _Y’r_ dang’rous.”

Ryan snickers against his jaw and pulls back to look Jeremy in the eye, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips.

“Tell you what,” Ryan says, holding a finger up to Jeremy’s lips so he can’t kiss him. “Ask again when you’re sober.”

“Ryan - “

“And for now,” Ryan presses on, arching a brow. “Just enjoy it.”

Jeremy swallows and nods mutely, gasping when Ryan suddenly grips his hips and _lifts_ him up enough to scoot his ass onto the desk, crowding in between his legs and resuming his pace, dropping kiss after kiss up Jeremy’s jugular and lingering longer on each one, his teeth scraping a little when Jeremy threads a hand through his hair and groans, bracing himself with a hand behind him.

Ryan suddenly leans over to urge Jeremy to lie back on the desk, one hand planted by Jeremy’s ribs as his mouth grows more insistent, more _heated_ , his glamour dropping away to reveal the horns and the restless tail, rubbing up against Jeremy’s leg as he rucks up Jeremy’s shirt with the other. Jeremy props himself up on his elbows and Ryan kisses around to his collarbone, up the column of his throat – skips over his mouth to peck his nose and tucks his fingers under Jeremy’s waistband as he bites up another mark on the other side of Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy’s head falls back at the touch and he groans again, his hips rolling up automatically but he’s warm and loose and languid – _too_ languid, alcohol making him sluggish and lazy, and he drags Ryan’s wrist away before he can get any further.

“Don’ think I can do anythin’,” he mutters, and Ryan nods, settling his hand somewhere tamer as he brushes his lips over Jeremy’s throat. He slows down over the next few moments, switching to kissing over the hickeys instead of making them, lowering himself to press them chest-to-chest.

“’S it bad I didn’ summon you for anythin’?” Jeremy jokes, curling his fingers around the back of Ryan’s neck as Ryan attends to a bruise on his neck.

“Only if it’s bad that I really want to kiss you right now,” Ryan laughs, looking up at Jeremy with twinkling eyes. If Jeremy focuses he can spot the faint tinge to Ryan’s cheeks.

“Even after I got – whiskey dick?” He asks with a hiccough.

“Even after whiskey dick,” Ryan chuckles, squeezing his hips.

“Part of my ch’rm,” Jeremy slurs, his head spinning from the drink and from Ryan’s heat.

“Sure,” Ryan allows, nuzzling Jeremy’s neck and pressing his mouth to his pulse.

Jeremy sighs and lies down fully on his back, closing his eyes as he enjoys the moment, Ryan lying half on top of him with his tail still coiled around Jeremy’s leg.

“Should do it, then,” Jeremy says a few minutes later, carding his hand through Ryan’s hair.

“Mm?”

“Kiss me.”

“You’re stubborn,” Ryan scolds playfully, nosing just behind Jeremy’s ear and sighing happily when Jeremy wraps an arm around him.

“Eh, fuck you, too,” Jeremy murmurs, chuckling weakly at Ryan’s snort.

“You’re about to pass out, aren’t you?”

“...m’ybe.”

Ryan sighs fondly and pushes himself up a little to put more space between them – Jeremy whines quietly at the loss and grasps at his shirt.

“Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable,” Ryan says, and suddenly Jeremy’s on something soft and plush – his _bed_ , he realises, cracks open an eye to see the familiar surroundings of his bedroom. Man, teleportation is fucking _handy_.

Ryan starts to slither off of him and Jeremy grabs his wrist.

“Stay,” he mumbles.

“I will,” Ryan promises easily. “I’m just gonna break your circle.” Smart. Jeremy releases him and listens to Ryan’s quiet footsteps as he sinks into the pillow.

When Ryan returns, Jeremy’s already mostly asleep, one hand on his chest and the other lying uselessly by his side. Ryan laughs at him and climbs on to lay beside him, comfortably warm against Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy harrumphs and flops over to lie on his side, draping an arm clumsily over Ryan and smushing his face into his shoulder – Ryan’s breath hitches on a chuckle and he gently wraps his tail around Jeremy’s waist as Jeremy relaxes against him, melting into the pleasant heat. Ryan huffs out a breath and settles against the pillows.

Jeremy passes out moments later, with Ryan’s fingers gingerly linked with his and the demon’s chest rising and falling softly under Jeremy’s arm.


	9. SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/168830347242/some-more-demon-au-sfw-jeremwood-using-an-idea)!

“What’s that?”

Jeremy jumps and the spoon clatters to the counter as he clutches his chest, looking up at the demon now _sitting_ on his counter, perched on the edge like he fucking _belongs_ there.

“Jesus, Ryan, I thought you left!” He gasps, knocking the spoon into the sink with the back of his hands and grabbing a new, clean one to stir with.

It’s not the first time Ryan’s stayed overnight, but it’s definitely the first time he’s stayed this _long_ – usually he leaves in the time between Jeremy waking up and Jeremy getting out of bed. But this morning Ryan looked so – _peaceful_ where he was, his face smushed into Jeremy’s pillow and Jeremy’s blanket tugged up over his bare shoulder, that Jeremy couldn’t bear to wake him up.

Okay, so Jeremy’s still not entirely sure if demons sleep or not and maybe Ryan was completely faking it, but _whatever_.

“Well, I didn’t,” Ryan replies with a grin, curling his hands around the edge of the counter. He jerks his chin towards the pot again. “What’s that?”

“This? Curry. It’s my mom’s recipe.”

“Hm,” Ryan says, leaning over to peer in the pot. He sniffs a little and glances at Jeremy.

“What would you trade for a bite?” He asks.

“What kind of bite?” Jeremy jokes. Ryan pauses and gives him a considering once-over – Jeremy’s cheeks heat more than the curry when Ryan’s eyes linger on his neck.

“The curry,” Ryan says after a long moment, tearing his eyes from Jeremy’s skin to look him in the eye. “Both?”

Jeremy laughs and knocks Ryan’s knee with his hip, lifting the spoon to let him lean forward and sip the sauce – Ryan cleans the spoon with a greedy swallow and hums approvingly, his eyes bright and mischievous when he sits back.

“It’s good,” he says, licking his lips.

“Really? Not too much spice?” Jeremy asks, glancing at the spice rack by the window. “Because I think I might have put too much cori - “ A finger to his lips stops him and Ryan shakes his head, dropping a kiss to his cheek before he speaks.

“It’s perfect,” he says.

“You better not fuckin’ mess with it,” Jeremy growls against Ryan’s knuckle.

“I haven’t,” Ryan says, his eyes darting up to meet Jeremy’s. “It’s just as you made it.”

“Thank y - “

“Perfect.”

A flush crawls up Jeremy’s neck again and he clears his throat before turning back to the curry, stirring it around as Ryan sits back against the cabinets. He thinks, idly, that lazy is a good look on Ryan, loose and relaxed in a way that Jeremy doesn’t see often enough.

“So,” Jeremy says, withdrawing the spoon and plonking a lid onto the pot, “how’d you end up here?”

“Hm?” Ryan asks as Jeremy leans against the counter.

“The trade for the bite,” Jeremy says, crossing his arms. “I wanna know about you.”

Ryan chuckles and shrugs, rubbing his hand over his mouth.

“There’s not much to tell,” he says, his eyes wandering over Jeremy’s kitchen. “Y’know, you live, you die, you end up somewhere or other.”

“Yeah, and how’d a guy like you end up - ” _like this_ “ - here?”

“Eh, you know.”

“When were you born, Ryan?” Jeremy asks, raising an eyebrow. Ryan frowns and counts something on his fingers.

“Uh, 1200?”

Jeremy’s jaw drops open and Ryan blinks at him, a little taken aback.

“What - “

“What the _fuck_?!” Jeremy shouts, gesturing to Ryan. “The fucking - thirteenth century?!”

“Is – Is that a problem?”

“I thought you were last century! Or maybe the – nineteenth or whatever! You’re, like, Robin Hood old!”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ old!”

“You’re eight hundred years old! That’s old!”

“There’s older demons!”

“I – well, yeah, but - “ Jeremy shrugs and crosses his arms again. “I thought you were younger.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Ryan says, playfully kicking Jeremy’s leg. “I thought you liked older men, anyway.”

“Shut up,” Jeremy grumbles, leaning against Ryan’s knee. “Anyway, what do you even _do_ in the thirteenth century to go to hell? Beat someone to death?”

Ryan laughs brightly and swings his legs, shaking his head.

“There’s plenty of ways to be immoral,” he says. “You don’t have to kill someone to qualify.”

“...did you kill someone?” Jeremy asks hesitantly, not quite sure he wants to know the answer.

“No,” Ryan says immediately, _sharply_. Jeremy turns to look at him and Ryan stares back, something serious in the line of his mouth.

“You didn’t?”

“I would never,” Ryan replies, and something eases in Jeremy’s chest.

Okay, so Ryan’s a demon. But he really doesn’t seem like he’s lying.

“Then what? Steal from the rich and give to the poor?” Jeremy teases – Ryan’s serious countenance breaks into a smile and his shoulders shake with his laugh as he tips his head back against the cabinets.

“I suppose, in a way,” he muses. “Not like Robin Hood, though.”

“What, no merry band of thieves?”

Ryan snickers again and Jeremy grins to himself.

“Nothing like that,” Ryan admits.

He goes silent for a moment and Jeremy takes the chance to turn down the heat on his curry and set the timer. He wipes the curry sauce off the counter while he’s at it, carefully folding up the dirty kitchen towel and setting it by the toaster to toss later.

“My family wasn’t – we didn’t have much,” Ryan says quietly. “It was just me and my parents and my sister but we were barely scraping by.”

Jeremy stays silent while Ryan speaks, only shifts to lean a little against Ryan’s leg.

“I was, uh, fifteen? I was a blacksmith’s apprentice then, but that didn’t pay anything.”

“It’s hard to imagine you young,” Jeremy says, glancing up at Ryan. Ryan laughs and flicks Jeremy’s nose, giggling when he pulls a face.

“Could say the same for you,” he teases, and Jeremy sticks his tongue out at him. Ryan returns the gesture.

“Anyway,” he continues, dropping his hand back to his lap. “There was a band of thieves in our village. I – found them, one night, and, uh. Asked if they could teach me anything.”

“Merry?”

Ryan cracks a smile and closes his eyes, slumping against the cabinets.

“Not song-and-dance merry,” he replies, and laughs. “At least, not until you got some good ale in them. But they taught me a few things.”

“Like crime?”

“Like crime. Mostly thieving – not, uh, not a lot, just – the occasional coin purse here and there, stray jewellery during market-days.”

“That’s enough to get you into hell?” Jeremy asks with a laugh. “Petty theft?”

“I mean, there was also the forgery,” Ryan says casually, and Jeremy’s head whips around so fast he’s sure he’s pulled a muscle.

“ _Forgery_?” He asks incredulously. Ryan smiles sheepishly and lifts one shoulder in a shrug.

“It wasn’t much,” he says. “Brought in a little more money than just the thieving, though.”

“What did you forge?”

“Eh, this and that. Signatures for – bills and petitions and such. Kind of whatever people needed forged, they’d come to me.”

“You’re telling me you started a fucking – what, forgery business?”

“I wouldn’t call it a _business_ \- ”

“I think doing shit for money _is_ a business, Ryan.”

“We needed the money!” Ryan protests, tossing his hands up in the air. “It’s not like there were – government benefits or anything we could claim!”

“No, no, I mean, yeah, I get it,” Jeremy says quietly. “Survival. I was jus’ wondering why _forgery_.”

“Well it was either that or assassin,” Ryan says dryly. “I would have been an outlaw before I was twenty.”

“Weren’t you an outlaw anyway?”

“Can’t be outlawed if no one finds out.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jeremy laughs, turning around to step between Ryan’s legs.

“Ridiculously charming?” Ryan asks, cracking one eye open to look at Jeremy. Jeremy reaches out and flicks Ryan’s nose and Ryan tries to lick his finger before he withdraws it.

“How’d you get the crooked nose, then?” Jeremy asks. “Drunken brawl?”

“Hm, I think _that_ secret’s worth another trade,” Ryan says, pushing himself up so their faces are inches apart, his eyes snapping to Jeremy’s.

“Oh, is it?” Jeremy asks. Ryan nods and plants his hands between his legs to lean in more comfortably, lifting an eyebrow. Jeremy swallows and taps his fingers against Ryan’s knee before boldly resting his palm on his thigh.

“Is it worth lunch?” He asks. Ryan freezes for a split second before a grin splits his face, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Thought I was too _old_ for you,” he teases, his tongue poking out between his lips when Jeremy playfully slaps his leg.

“I guess all that curry is for me, then,” Jeremy says. He starts to step away but Ryan catches him around the waist.

“A guard broke my nose when he caught me lifting his purse,” Ryan says, nudging his forehead against Jeremy’s. “And now I believe you owe me lunch.”

“Is that worth a whole meal?” Jeremy muses, mostly to tease, and Ryan’s lips quirk up in a smug little smile.

“Oh, _I’ll_ provide the dessert,” he growls playfully, his voice dropping into a rumble as his hands slip down to tuck under Jeremy’s waistband.

“You’re insatiable,” Jeremy breathes.

“Yep,” Ryan agrees. His breath puffs out over Jeremy’s lips and they stay in stasis for a moment, just staring at each other as the backs of Ryan’s fingers press hot against Jeremy’s waist and Jeremy’s hands hover awkwardly over Ryan’s knees.

Instead of obeying the nagging urge in his chest, Jeremy leans in to the left and carefully kisses just off the corner of Ryan’s mouth, lingering for as long as he dares before pulling back. Ryan stops him with a gentle kiss to his cheek, his knees squeezing Jeremy’s hips as he opens his mouth to speak.

“I’ll get the plates,” he says.

“I’ll try not to burn this,” Jeremy replies, and Ryan pushes him away with a snicker so he can stand, twisting to open the cupboard.

Jeremy watches him rifle through the crockery and wonders if he can convince Ryan to stay for dinner as well.


	10. Christmas Eve (NSFW)

“Hey,” Jeremy says when Ryan appears, raking his eyes suggestively down Ryan’s body as the smoke clears.

“Hey,” Ryan replies, a smirk growing on his face. “Oh, you’re eager. Got somethin’ need fixin’?”

“No,” Jeremy admits. “Just - “ _missed you_ “ - wanted to see you.”

Ryan gives him a considering once-over and crosses his arms, nodding slightly.

“I suppose it _has_ been a while, hasn’t it?” He purrs, and teleports – Jeremy stares blankly at the empty room for the split second it takes and then Ryan appears on the desk, legs crossed and – and _that’s a lot of bare skin_.

“Jesus,” Jeremy breathes, dumbstruck for a moment before Ryan _beckons_ him over and fuck, Jeremy’s not going to turn down _that_ invitation, not when he can see how _tight_ Ryan’s red briefs are.

A candy cane materialises, sticking out of the corner of Ryan’s mouth as well, some of the stripes dissolved where he’s been sucking on it. Ryan plucks it from his mouth and taps the sticky end against Jeremy’s lips, one side of his mouth drawing up in a grin as minty breath puffs out over Jeremy’s cheek.

“Want a taste?” He asks in a low, seductive purr, dragging the cane across Jeremy’s lower lip – Jeremy shifts to suck it into his mouth, flattening his tongue to the hard sugar and swallowing reflexively. Ryan grins. Licks his lips and leans in to kiss Jeremy’s cheek, his scruff catching against Jeremy’s.

Jeremy makes a low, rough noise in the back of his throat and boldly plants his hands on Ryan’s thighs, pushing his legs open a little wider to make Ryan gasp and chuckle, sliding his hand down to press against Jeremy’s chest and urge him a step back. Jeremy gives him a questioning look but Ryan simply slides off the desk and turns around to bend over it, back arching attractively to drag Jeremy’s eyes down to the – to thebriefs.To the white, cursive lettering stitched across Ryan’s ass.

“You’re _ridiculous_ ,” Jeremy says. Ryan laughs and shakes his hips – the white _Ho, ho, ho_ smack dab in the middle shakes with him.

“I’ve been _naughty_ , Jeremy,” Ryan drawls, looking at him over his shoulder.

“I fuckin’ hate you,” Jeremy says, curling his fingers around Ryan’s hips and abruptly hiking them up to grind against his stupid _Ho, ho, ho_ ass – it startles a sharp moan out of Ryan that melts into a deep laugh.

“Certainly jinglin’ _my_ bells, Mr. Dooley,” Ryan purrs, breaking into a gasp when Jeremy shoves him forward a little. “Gonna give me your candy cane?”

“You’re _awful_ ,” Jeremy snickers, bending over to rest his head against Ryan’s shoulder blade. Ryan reaches back and touches the candy cane in Jeremy’s mouth – it disappears in a cloud of minty air.

“You light up my Christmas tree,” Ryan giggles. Jeremy slides a hand around to palm him – he’d tease Ryan for about getting hard from shitty Christmas puns if he wasn’t just as hard himself, although he blames that on the lack of clothing. Ryan makes a satisfying noise at the touch and _twitches_ under Jeremy’s fingers.

“Bet you’re already open for me,” Jeremy breathes, hooking two fingers in the elastic of Ryan’s briefs at the back and tugging them down to brush his knuckles against Ryan’s ass, slide his fingertips in to brush over his hole – just as slick and prepped as he expected. Ryan’s breath hitches and stutters and he nods, resting his forehead on the table.

Jeremy grins and eases in a finger – it slips in _easily_ , and he soon follows it with another, crooking to find Ryan’s prostate and swearing breathlessly at Ryan’s jolt when he does. Ryan’s muscles bunch and relax, bunch and relax, under his cheek, and Jeremy drops a kiss to the hot skin before straightening again to watch Ryan rock against his fingers – he gives Ryan’s cock one last squeeze before withdrawing that hand to tug down the back of the briefs again – Ryan groans raggedly into the wood, the sound rumbling through his chest and down his body.

Ryan’s hips buck up again and Jeremy slides out just to tease him – Ryan moans pitifully quietly and Jeremy tugs the briefs down enough to snap under his ass, spreading him with a hand on one cheek and watching him stretch when he plunges his fingers back in, cruelly targeting his prostate to make Ryan gasp and shake and draw tight like a bow under him.

Jeremy slowly pulls out and this time when the air hits his fingers they – _tingle_. He pauses. Frowns. Wiggles his fingers and lifts them up to sniff on a strong suspicion -

“Is this fucking – _peppermint_?” He asks. “Peppermint _lube_?”

“Thought it suited the occasion,” Ryan laughs breathlessly, biting back another high moan when Jeremy slides his fingers back in. “It’s Christmas Eve, after all _.”_

“Jesus Christ,” Jeremy says, laughs a little. “I can’t believe you.”

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Ryan snickers. “You gonna stuff my stocking or do I have to do it myself?”

Jeremy playfully slaps his hip for that and Ryan jerks forward, laughing through his choked little moan.

“Do that again,” he pants, his eyes opening to look at Jeremy.

“Do that again, what?” Jeremy teases, stuffing in a third finger a bit fast.

“Please?”

Jeremy nods and swats him again and Ryan moans brokenly at it, clenching eagerly around Jeremy’s knuckles. And with _that_ kind of encouragement, Jeremy can’t resist rubbing the sting in a bit, snapping the elastic of the underwear against the swiftly-fading pink patch of skin over Ryan’s hip.

“Please,” Ryan pants, his eyes screwed shut as he fucks himself down on Jeremy’s fingers. “God, Jeremy - “

Jeremy pulls his fingers out without a word and quickly unzips himself, smearing the lube over his dick and groaning low as he presses the head up against Ryan’s hole, pinning Ryan down with a hand on his back when he pushes in. Ryan arches and moans and grabs at the desk while Jeremy sinks in, easy as anything and before he knows it he’s in all the way, grinding in in a slow circle to push another ragged gasp from Ryan.

“Fuck,” he spits, digging his fingers into Ryan’s hips to pull out and snap back in – Ryan makes a series of gorgeous, attractive noises and Jeremy spends a few minutes just fucking those out of him, addicted to the tight drag of him every time he thrusts in.

Ryan’s glamour flickers and fades and the tail thrashes around in front of Jeremy – he notices that it droops down to rub at Ryan’s hip, just over where Jeremy hit him earlier, and Jeremy pulls out almost all the way before slapping Ryan’s ass, right over where the _Ho_ was, and Ryan cries out, garbled demonspeak trickling through his moans when Jeremy repeats the move on the other side.

Jeremy keeps his thrusts steady and hard and spanks Ryan in between as many as he can, until Ryan’s noises pitch wildly between whiny and growly and his ass is almost as red as the damn _briefs_. His skin is hot to the touch and every hit only makes him _tighten_ and Jeremy nearly loses it completely when Ryan cries out his name, shuddering so hard his feet slip underneath him and Jeremy has to steady him.

Jeremy slips a hand around to stroke Ryan’s cock – finds it wet and sticky at the tip and drops of pre-come dripping down the ridges, more oozing out with each thrust. Ryan groans and glances back at Jeremy, his eyes blazing bright bright blue, his mouth open and slack against the desk.

“You good?” Jeremy pants – Ryan nods and fumbles a hand down to knock Jeremy’s away, taking himself in hand and stroking sloppily, his knuckles bumping against Jeremy’s wrist before Jeremy removes his hand and settles it over his hip again.

“Fuck, ‘m – Ryan, ‘m close,” Jeremy moans, fucking in faster, rougher, to make Ryan whine and fidget and fuck himself back.

Jeremy smooths his hand over Ryan’s reddened ass and then brings his hand back for a hard slap that makes Ryan cry out hoarsely, furiously jerking himself off and clenching up so _nicely_ around Jeremy, his hole fluttering and twitching and eagerly stretching around him. The next hit makes Ryan _beg_ , gasps of _pleaseplease_ tumbling out of his mouth and breaking into shouts when Jeremy spanks him, groans at how hard he clenches.

On another sharp swat, Ryan comes, jolting forward with a strangled moan and shuddering violently as he comes over Jeremy’s desk and floor, his tail flicking wildly against Jeremy’s side and slipping down to coil around his thigh, burning hot through his jeans. The following hit sends his knees buckling and he barely catches himself in time, gasping wetly against the wood.

The tail greedily urges Jeremy to keep going, and so he does, fucking Ryan even past his orgasm and into a whiny, shivering mess as he chases his own orgasm, curling over Ryan to pant into his neck moments before it crashes over him and makes him weak. He moans helplessly against Ryan’s skin as he comes, burying himself in all the way and fervently gripping Ryan’s hips to keep him in place, nearly pinned down under his weight.

“God,” Jeremy pants, grunting when Ryan _clenches_ again, his tail slithering up to gently settle around Jeremy’s waist.

“Definitely jingled my bells, Mr. Dooley,” Ryan murmurs a short while later – Jeremy slaps his thigh and this time Ryan breaks into giggles, his shoulders shaking under Jeremy’s cheek.

“Hate you,” Jeremy grumbles with no sincerity. Ryan lifts an arm to curl his fingers around the back of Jeremy’s neck and just rest there for a moment, holding him close while Jeremy shudders through the last aftershocks of pleasure.

Jeremy reluctantly pushes himself up to pull out and tuck himself in – Ryan cleans them up immediately with a quick _snap_ and Jeremy tugs the briefs back up, playfully patting just over the lettering before Ryan turns around, his tail coiling around Jeremy’s wrist to urge him in as Ryan himself perches on the edge of the desk. The candy cane reappears as well, the hook end poking out of the corner of his mouth.

“Any more?” Jeremy asks, skating his palms up Ryan’s thighs. Ryan hums around the cane and twists his mouth in thought as his eyes dart away.

“Definitely topped my tree,” he says, grinning _way_ too smugly at Jeremy’s sigh. “Oh, you certainly came down _my_ chimney.”

“I wanna kiss you just to shut you up,” Jeremy laughs, gently butting his forehead against Ryan’s.

Ryan’s eyes crinkle with his softer smile and Jeremy presses a thumb to Ryan’s lips, kisses his cheek when Ryan sighs happily. The candy cane fades away again and Jeremy doesn’t think he can be blamed for the pleased noise he makes when Ryan shifts to kiss his neck, leaving gentle, lingering kisses over Jeremy’s throat. He doesn’t even bite, not yet, at least, just places his hands on Jeremy’s sides and keeps him close enough to feel the sheer _heat_ radiating off of Ryan, emphasised by the relative chill of Jeremy’s house.

“Merry Christmas Eve?” Jeremy asks a few minutes later, pulling back to look Ryan in the eye. “No one says that.”

“Shut up,” Ryan says, his eyes sparkling with mirth and hellfire when Jeremy chuckles warmly.

“Make me,” Jeremy jokes. Ryan immediately ducks down to nip at his throat, growling playfully as he sucks up a hickey and yeah. Yeah, that shuts Jeremy up pretty well.


	11. Christmas (SFW)

Jeremy peers out at the snow battering his window and sighs, his shoulders dropping as he slumps against the counter. He glances over at the Tupperware boxes by the sink and tugs at the hem of his sweater, but instead of taking it off he strolls into the living room.

He glances at the summoning circle still on the floor from last time – a quick fix repairs the gap in the paint and he stands up to light the bowl, muttering the spell under his breath as the flames die.

Smoke billows from nowhere and swirls around in an ominous cloud, dark and purple and crackling with unseen electricity – Jeremy lets himself chuckle at the theatrics and then they disappear, fading away to reveal Ryan, arms crossed and his eyes fixed on Jeremy.

“An odd time to call me,” he says, his eyes drifting away to skip over the decorations in Jeremy’s house, the artificial tree in the corner. “Thought you were busy today?”

“It’s – we got...snowed in,” Jeremy says, rubbing the back of his neck and gesturing out the window. “It’s too dangerous to drive anywhere, so none of us could get to Michael’s.” He glances back at the small pile of presents in the corner for his friends, wrapped in glittery, cheerful paper with ribbon tied in neat bows on the tops. They’ll have to wait until after Christmas, now.

His attention’s snapped back forward by the feel of hands on his arms – Jeremy jerks when he realises Ryan’s teleported to him, rubbing his palms up Jeremy’s arms and looking at the presents as well, his mouth downturned in the corners.

“We’ve all cancelled,” Jeremy says, looking up at the frosty blue of Ryan’s eyes.

“There’s no way I could get them to your friends,” Ryan says, his gaze still fixed on the gifts. “Not without them suspecting something.”

“It’s okay, they’ll wait,” Jeremy replies, hesitantly placing a hand on Ryan’s chest. “But I made dessert for the potluck and it’ll – go to waste.”

Ryan’s eyes snap back to Jeremy and Jeremy smiles a little.

“Unless you wanna help me eat it all?” He asks tentatively, _hopefully_ , his fingers _itching_ to curl in Ryan’s shirt and tug him in for a kiss. _Demon contract, Dooley_.

“Just dessert?” Ryan asks, lifting a hand to run hot fingers down Jeremy’s jaw.

“I’ve got some dinner we can make first,” Jeremy offers. He hesitates again and swallows thickly, shifting his weight as his eyes dart away. “You don’t have to – stay, or anything, I just thought – maybe – it’s Christmas, I don’t know - ”

“Hey,” Ryan says softly, flattening his palm to Jeremy’s cheek to make him look at him. He smiles gently and squeezes Jeremy’s arm with his other hand, and Jeremy swears the decorations behind him look brighter already.

“I’d love to spend Christmas with you,” Ryan says, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek. “Much better than you being alone.”

Jeremy nods and Ryan kisses his cheek again before pulling back and looking down at himself with a frown. He glances at Jeremy’s sweater. At himself.

“What?” Jeremy asks.

“I’m not nearly festive enough,” Ryan replies, and snaps his fingers and suddenly Jeremy’s fingers are pressing into _wool_ , thick red wool with a white pattern that matches the white pattern on Jeremy’s green sweater. Two gold Christmas crackers appear on the table beside them and Ryan grins as he lifts one up, offering it to Jeremy with a smirk.

“Christmas, right?” He says.

“Christmas,” Jeremy agrees with a laugh, and takes the other end.

\-- 

Jeremy forgets about being snowed in over the course of the day, too caught up in the kitchen and _Ryan_ to remember the snow pushing at his back door and piling on top of his car. He cranks up the Christmas music and sings along _badly_ off-key and Ryan joins him, crooning along to Crosby as he helpfully cuts up vegetables for Jeremy, humming cheerfully along to Carey as he waits impatiently for the dinner to cook.

And after dinner – well, _after_ dinner Jeremy breaks out the pumpkin pie he made for Michael’s potluck and the gingerbread cookies and Ryan moans so loudly at the first bite Jeremy’s immediate reaction is to _flush_.

They relocate to the living room for the rest of dessert, pressed too close on the sofa and sharing bites of gingerbread men as Christmas films roll on the TV.

And Jeremy’s never really called a holiday _magical_ , but – but when Ryan livens up the glittery decorations with light and _life_ it’s almost impossible to call it anything else. He sprouts reindeer antlers just to make Jeremy laugh, floats ribbons through the air to tie around all sorts of random objects in perfect, pretty bows, makes the baubles glow from _inside_ and it’s some of the prettiest magic Jeremy’s ever seen. And he’s close enough to feel Ryan’s breath on his cheek and close enough to shake them both with his laughter and it’s warm and _nice_ and Jeremy would definitely say it’s one of the best Christmases he’s ever had.

“I didn’t get you a present,” Jeremy says, tapping his fingers on Ryan’s arm.

“You asked me to spend Christmas with you,” Ryan says with a happy little grin, his eyes sparkling in the warm light of Jeremy’s living room.

“Yeah, but - ”

“No one’s asked me to do that in a long time.”

Jeremy glances up at him – the demon, the literal _demon_ sitting in his living room, doing silly Christmas shit with him, with a tacky sweater and gingerbread crumbs on his lips – and his heart does flips in his chest at the odd fondness in Ryan’s eyes.

“Don’t demons deserve a holiday, too?” Jeremy jokes, leaning in a little to chase the addictive warmth of Ryan’s skin, greedy for everything Ryan’ll give him.

Ryan leans back against him.

“Well, I already used all my holiday hours,” Ryan jokes dryly, waving a hand in the air.

“Is this on company time, then?” Jeremy teases.

“Mm, yes.” Ryan sits up a little and turns to press his lips to Jeremy’s jaw, his smile pressed to his skin as he speaks. “So I should really make a trade or two.”

“Oh?”

“Fortunately for you,” Ryan continues, and pulls back to pluck another gingerbread square from the box, “you make amazing desserts.”

“They’re not _that_ ama - ”

“Amazing,” Ryan insists, and pops the square into his mouth. Jeremy rolls his eyes and then Ryan’s stuffing a square into _his_ mouth as well and Jeremy can’t protest while he chews, not when Ryan’s levelling him with that _I am right and you are wrong_ look.

God, Jeremy’s so fucked for this demon.

\-- 

“You never told me what you traded your soul for,” Ryan says during a lull in conversation, looking at Jeremy from under his lashes.

“Thought you said you could find out,” Jeremy replies. Ryan shrugs.

“Not as fun,” Ryan says with a slight grin. “So, what _did_ Jeremy Dooley trade his immortal soul for?”

“It’s _embarrassing_ ,” Jeremy protests, hiding his face in Ryan’s neck.

“What, longer dick?” Ryan teases, laughing when Jeremy swats his arm.

“No,” he grumbles. “I – traded it – soI’dneverhaveanotherhangover.”

“What?” Ryan asks, his chin nudging Jeremy’s temple. “No, wait, Jeremy, I didn’t hear th - “

“I traded it for a life of no hangovers,” Jeremy repeats, keeping his eyes firmly shut. “Look, I was – young and drunk and - ”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Ryan laughs, his shoulders shaking under Jeremy. “You traded your _soul_ for no hangovers?!”

“I was an idiot!” Jeremy exclaims, lifting his head to look stupid laughing Ryan in his stupid laughing face and ignore the crinkles in the corners of his eyes to scold him. “It was fuckin’ dumb, I know!”

“I can’t believe – and what, so – so did it work?” Ryan asks through breathless laughter, clutching his chest with one hand as Jeremy glares at him.

“No,” Jeremy mutters. “The demon was a fuckin’ asshole. A lot like you, really.”

“Hey!”

“He – fucked it up. So I don’t get hangovers under a certain – amount, or whatever, but over that I do.”

“What did you say?”

“I don’t remember! I was drunk!”

“Oh Jeremy, oh _Jeremy_ ,” Ryan giggles.

“Shut up.”

“Your soul! For hangovers!”

“Shut _up_.”

\-- 

“Looks like the storm has stopped,” Ryan notes, peering out the window as Jeremy rinses out the Tupperware in the sink.

“Still icy, though,” Jeremy says without looking.

“Yeah,” Ryan allows with a shrug, turning back to Jeremy. “But at least it looks prettier out there now.”

Jeremy sets the Tupperware by the sink and glances outside – it _is_ pretty, his garden blanketed in bright white snow now that reflects the orange-pink of the sunset. The light splashes up through the window and falls on the side of Ryan’s face and Jeremy has to take a moment to admire how attractive he looks in the winter sunset, highlighting his hair and his eyes and catching on the gentle curve of his smile.

Jeremy is _so fucking fucked_.

“This is usually when I break out the eggnog,” he says, dragging Ryan’s eyes to him again with a quiet laugh.

“That stuff’s dis _gusting_!” Ryan exclaims, shaking his head as Jeremy waggles his brows.

“It’s Christmas!” Jeremy protests.

“Look, you can – nog your egg all you want, but leave me the fuck out of it.”

And Jeremy _does_ nog his egg – not much, only has a glass because being drunk isn’t as much fun when he’s the only one doing it – and he stays warm and comfortable right by Ryan’s side as Ryan flicks through TV channels and finds Christmas comedies for them to watch together, idle conversation filling all the gaps. Jeremy tells Ryan about his most ridiculous Christmases and in return, Ryan regales him with tales of Christmas past - “So could you be, like, the ghost of Christmas past?” “Well right now I’m ghost of past _and_ present, right?” - and as the sky darkens and the decorations brighten, Jeremy feels so _happy_ he doesn’t even realise his cheeks hurt from smiling.

\-- 

“Thanks for – coming. To my one-man Christmas.”

“Of course. Can’t leave my favourite human alone on Christmas, now, can I?”

“Favourite human?”

“Yep. Favourite human.”

Jeremy laughs quietly and slides past him to go through the doorway – the one with mistletoe hanging from it, a cheerful sprig Ryan sprouted earlier with the other decorations – and Ryan stops him with a hand in his sweater, something hesitant in his expression. Jeremy stops. Looks at him. Notices the gap between them is barely a foot but it feels like miles, and Ryan steps forward to close it a little, the mistletoe dangling directly above them now. He tugs Jeremy in a touch more and rests their foreheads together, sighing at the contact.

“I - ” he starts. Hesitates. Lifts a hand to trace his thumb over Jeremy’s lower lip and sighs again.

“You - ” Stops. Hesitates again. Groans in frustration and leans in to bury his face against Jeremy’s neck.

“You’re really - ” Stops. _Hesitates_.

“Jeremy - ”

“I love you,” Jeremy says softly, quietly, _nervously_ , nearly inaudible if he wasn’t right next to Ryan’s ear. His pulse _pounds_ in his chest, his wrists, thudding so loud he’s sure Ryan can hear it. He doesn’t know what compelled him to confess – the atmosphere, the ease of Ryan’s companionship, the broken little way Ryan uttered his name only seconds ago, quiet and fragile.

Ryan’s breath stutters and he withdraws to look Jeremy in the eye, his thumb sweeping over Jeremy’s cheekbone and Jeremy’s heart feels like _glass_ in his chest, one hit and it’ll crack into spiderwebs and shatter into a million pieces and all he can think about is how the way Ryan’s eyes catch the light and reflect it is almost heartbreakingly beautiful.

Ryan utters a short demonspeak phrase – one that Jeremy’s heard before, one he _recognises_.

“What does it mean?” He asks, again, like he did all those weeks ago.

“I love you,” Ryan whispers. “It means – it means I love you.”

“Oh,” Jeremy breathes. “ _Oh_.” And Ryan’s eyes look like they hold a million secrets – probably _do_ – and there’s a desperate longing in them Jeremy _aches_ to soothe and he knows this is the worst idea in the history of terrible ideas but he’s in _love_ and -

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Jeremy murmurs.

“You can’t.”

“Ryan - ”

“I want to, too,” Ryan whispers urgently, his eyes dropping to Jeremy’s lips. “I’ve _wanted_ to, we just - ”

“ _Ryan_ ,” Jeremy repeats. He sucks in a shaky breath. “Fix my deal.”

“What?”

“My soul deal. I want – I want you to fix it. I’ll trade you the...the kiss.”

“Jeremy – ”

“I’ve thought about it a lot,” Jeremy says, and it’s true. Not just the kissing aspect of it, either, but finally fixing his deal, about the kiss contract, about it _all_. He’s lost a lot of sleep to it and he’s not about to lose any more, he knows what he wants and it’s a damn hangover-free life.

And he wants Ryan to be the one with the contract.

Ryan swallows. Looks away and back at him and so plainly _wants_ that it almost hurts to see.

“Are you sure?” He asks. “Because it can’t be undone, Jeremy, not without - ”

“I know,” Jeremy says firmly. “I’m sure.”

Ryan studies him a moment more, slides his hand down to curl around his neck.

“No hangovers ever, right?”

Jeremy nods. Ryan nods, slower.

“I really do – love you,” Jeremy whispers, and Ryan’s cheeks flush faintly.

“And I, you,” he breathes, and then he closes the gap.

Jeremy doesn’t know if the warmth crawling up his spine is from the contract or the kiss but he fists his hands in the front of Ryan’s sweater to pull him close in, anyway, feels Ryan’s arm wrap around his waist to curl his fingers into Jeremy’s sweater and _keep_ him close, and Ryan’s gentle and _warm_ and Jeremy’s head spins with the intensity of it all and he breaks away gasping for breath.

They don’t get far apart, grasping at each other like they are.

Jeremy feels something lighten in his mind – there’s no more contract to seal, nothing to stop him from kissing Ryan all he likes now, and Ryan looks just as dumbstruck as Jeremy _feels_ and there’s absolutely _nothing_ stopping them when they drag the other back in for a fiercer, hotter kiss.

Ryan backs Jeremy up to the doorframe to steady them, cups Jeremy’s cheek with one hand as the other curls around his fingers and he kisses like he _wants_ , slow and passionate and barely opening Jeremy’s mouth before he’s pulling back for a breather. Goes when Jeremy yanks him back in and they lose minutes to drowning themselves in each other, greedy for each other’s soft warmth and the way each shift in pressure makes their lips tingle.

And all the _I love you_ s get lost between them, all the words they swallowed down before now bubbling up and melting together, like the soft, pretty snow that coats the world outside, like the icing on the gingerbread squares earlier, sweet and perfect and everything Jeremy could ever wish for under the mistletoe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is by [electricshipart](https://electricshipart.tumblr.com)! Thank you so much, you're amazing!


	12. Valentine's Day (NSFW)

Jeremy’s not quite sure how he got here in life but it’s a little too late to take it back, he thinks as he shifts on the bed, wriggling up so more of his back rests of the pillows piled behind him, his legs bent and splayed apart so the stupid fuckin’ – cheesy, heart-spangled, eyesore Valentine’s briefs are on full display.

With nothing else. Because if Jeremy’s going to go full-tilt embarrassingly cheesy, he’s not going to half-ass it.

There’s not even anyone else around – yet – but Jeremy’s still badly self-conscious, leaning on his elbows and burning bright even as he reaches down to palm himself, already half-hard from his little antics in the shower earlier, and when he thinks his absolute embarrassment won’t completely kill his boner, he withdraws his hand, rolling his tongue in his mouth while he plays the summoning chant over in his head.

The bedroom’s cold enough for goosebumps to rise on Jeremy’s skin, but it’s the nerves that make him shiver as he takes one last glance at the bedside table, at the box of chocolates and the – and the strawberry lube, sitting pretty there like he’s always had it and not like he bought it off the shelf yesterday and used a quarter of it _already_ to test – the scent. Just that. Nothing else. Not like how it’s pleasant and sweet and doesn’t chemical-burn his balls or how it tastes just as good. Nope.

Jeremy’s eyes linger on the tacky chocolate box for a second, some ridiculous emoji-themed one with a heart-eyed face on the top, and he squints at it for a thoughtful second.

In an impulsive dash of _fucking fuck it_ , he leans over and rips the big, red, sticky bow off, pressing it on the crotch of his briefs instead for some probably lame attempt at humour but he shuts his eyes and utters the spell before he can have second thoughts.

He hears Ryan materialise with a quiet rustle of clothing but keeps his eyes scrunched shut, waiting for Ryan’s surely mocking laugh, or a quiet _what the fuck, Jeremy_ that he probably deserves, to be honest. It’s only seconds but it feels like _years_ before Ryan speaks, a completely different reply to what Jeremy expected.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ryan purrs, his voice low and dropping into seductive as the mattress dips, presumably from Ryan resting his knee on it. “Is this all for _me_?”

Jeremy almost laughs at the flirtatious drawl to Ryan’s voice – something straight out of a bad porno, he thinks – and contains him enough to simply nod, eyes _still_ tightly squeezed shut.

He jumps at the first touch of hot hands on his skin, ghosting up his thighs and his middle as Ryan crawls up between his legs, his clothes soft against Jeremy’s exposed – well, _everything_.Jeremy can feel Ryan hovering above him, jerks a little when gentle fingers brush over his cheek, soon followed by a brush of gentle lips.

“Open your eyes,” Ryan murmurs, putting space between them. Jeremy hesitantly cracks an eye open and the first thing he sees is glittering blue eyes – and then the _rose_ clamped between Ryan’s teeth, thornless and smooth and in full fucking bloom; Jeremy coughs out a laugh and Ryan grins around the stem, his glamour slipping away so his eyes blaze a little more.

“What the fuck,” Jeremy breathes. Ryan chuckles and plucks the rose from his mouth to slowly press his lips against Jeremy’s, kissing him slow as taffy and just as sweet.

“Well, since you did all this,” Ryan replies. “Might as well gift a small token in return.”

“Didn’t realise you were a poet now.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me,” Jeremy says, and with a happy grin, Ryan does, his smile pressed to Jeremy’s.

Jeremy hears a quiet _whoosh_ and notices Ryan’s shirt is abruptly gone, but he can’t exactly complain about the view, not when Ryan’s kissing away from his mouth, down his jaw, leaving the rose beside his head as he makes his slow way down Jeremy’s throat, his body a blanket of heavy warmth that sends thrills through Jeremy’s skin wherever they brush together, burning hot trails left behind when Ryan’s tail drags up his thigh, taps playfully over his hip.

“I’m assuming you wanted to – do something?” Ryan asks around Jeremy’s ribs.

“No, I got the lube out for show,” Jeremy jokes, and giggles when the tail smacks his ankle. “ _Yes_ , I wanted to do something.”

Ryan’s grin is slow and wicked against his skin.

“Good,” he says, and proceeds his path, littering kisses over Jeremy’s abdomen and making him writhe a little on the bed, burning with a mix of arousal and embarrassment the closer Ryan gets to his crotch. Jeremy’s at least glad he’s still hard, no matter how hot the tips of his ears are – not that he had any doubts Ryan could fix it otherwise.

With barely a thought, much in the same impulse that made him grab the bow, he picks up the flower and puts it in his mouth – it doesn’t _taste_ like a plant, which he supposes he’s grateful for, and definitely marks it as a magic rose – settling back on his elbows as Ryan reaches the band of his briefs. Ryan glances up and Jeremy cocks an eyebrow, wiggling the rose between his teeth. Ryan bursts into laughter by his hip, his shoulders shaking slightly.

“I love you,” Ryan snorts, so damn fucking _open_ it makes Jeremy flush for a whole new reason, and Ryan simply runs his hands down Jeremy’s thighs, gently tucking his fingers up the hems of the briefs and grinning as he kisses over to the bow.

“Can’t wait to unwrap this present?” He teases, lifting an eyebrow up at Jeremy. Jeremy groans and tips his head back, letting the rose fall out of his mouth and tumble back to the bed as Ryan snickers again, sliding his palms up to cradle Jeremy’s hips.

“You’re terrible,” Jeremy pants, hips jumping up anyway when Ryan noses at the bulge under the bow, hot air puffing through the fabric.

“I’m _your_ terrible,” Ryan breathes. Another huff of amused laughter escapes him and then he carefully plucks the bow off, setting it by the side as he presses a fleeting kiss to the head of Jeremy’s cock under the heart-spangled cotton.

Jeremy lets out a pleased noise and Ryan runs a finger up the length, settling his hand on Jeremy’s hip to stroke his thumb over the base as his mouth seals around the head over the fabric, his tongue pressing hot and insistent against the underside. Spit soaks through the hearts as Ryan sucks gently, wriggling the tip of his tongue over until he finds the slit, rubs over it until Jeremy swears and bucks up, his fingers curling into fists by his side.

Ryan doesn’t spend long teasing him through the fabric, peels it away and shoves it down Jeremy’s thighs – it takes a minute to get them all the way off but Ryan’s back between his legs in no time, planting wet, eager kisses up the shaft and glancing up at him.

“You can touch, you know,” he reminds him.

“Yeah, yeah, I – I know,” Jeremy says, shifting his weight so he can sink a hand into Ryan’s hair between the horns. Ryan grins and drops another kiss to him, sighing happily when Jeremy curls his fingers a little and pulls to test the grip.

“Oh, uh, actually – ” Jeremy disentangles his hand from Ryan’s hair to reach for the lube, passing it down to him before settling his palm on his scalp again, his pinky finger stroking absently at the base of one of the horns.

“I don’t need this,” Ryan says with a frown as he reads the bottle. “Jeremy – ”

“It’s not for you,” Jeremy replies all in a rush. “It’s – It’s for me.”

Ryan gazes at him for another moment before understanding seems to click, a sharp inhale followed by a soft gasp as he looks back at the bottle, back to Jeremy.

“You sure?” He asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jeremy groans. “C’mon – ”

“You done it before?” Ryan asks, but this time he pairs it with his fingers around the base of Jeremy’s dick, steadying him to blow out a breath over the wet, spit-slick head. Jeremy nods a touch sheepishly and Ryan grins, resting the head of Jeremy’s cock against his lips.

Ryan takes his fucking _time_ getting his mouth on Jeremy, brushing his lips up the underside and over the head and jacking him lazily, lapping at the pre-come that blurts from the slit. Jeremy sucks in a breath and tugs a little on Ryan’s hair, quietly trying to encourage him – Ryan follows, smoothly opening his mouth to sink down on Jeremy, his horn knocking against Jeremy’s wrist as he sucks pointedly on the head. He moans when Jeremy flexes his fingers in his hair, the vibration running down and making Jeremy’s thighs tense up, a soft noise leaving him when Ryan continues down, slackening his jaw and flattening his tongue to the underside and those blazing blue eyes glancing up as spit leaks from the corners of his mouth.

“Shit,” Jeremy breathes, losing all his breath in another moan as Ryan pulls back up, his tongue hell-hot and quick to lap over the slit, weakening Jeremy’s knees to jelly before he goes back down.

Ryan makes a few more of these slow circuits, Jeremy’s dick bumping against his throat on every thrust but never choking him – do demons even _have_ a gag reflex, Jeremy wonders, or is that something Ryan can glamour away – and Jeremy hardly even notices Ryan pushing his legs open wider, his head tipped back in bliss and his eyes shut to focus on the hot drags of Ryan’s mouth on him, the way the softness of his throat flutters around him when Ryan relaxes enough to take him all the way.

The pop of the lube cap only barely catches Jeremy’s attention, but a loud suck from Ryan draws it back to the wet heat on him and the tingles running over Jeremy’s skin from every point of contact – which is a _lot of points of contact_. He gasps out Ryan’s name, or some half-formed equivalent, and Ryan groans around him, sends Jeremy rocking up eagerly into his mouth and cursing breathlessly.

Jeremy jumps when a slick _something_ touches underneath his balls – Ryan’s _finger_ , he realises, slick, lubey _finger_ tracing gently over his taint and slipping down further until it’s pressing at Jeremy’s hole, rubbing gently into the muscle to relax him. Ryan hums and angles his head to slip Jeremy into his throat, times his gentle swallows with the circles of his finger and it seems like no time before he’s sliding _into_ Jeremy, slow and easy and –

Ryan pops off with spit still connecting his lower lip to Jeremy’s cock, tilting his head a little as he studies Jeremy, whose eyes fly open at the loss of contact.

“You already did this,” Ryan murmurs with a sly grin, raking his heated gaze over the flush that crawls up Jeremy’s throat. Okay, so maybe Jeremy prepped a _little_. Couple fingers. Maybe more. _Whatever_.

“Did what?” Jeremy asks faux-innocently, his voice cracking tellingly in the middle.

“Didya think of me?” Ryan asks, scraping his scruff against Jeremy’s dick to make him twitch in his hand. “Hm?”

And fuck, how is Jeremy supposed to _deny_ that?

He nods, meeting Ryan’s eyes despite the fact his his cheeks are _scorching_ hot. Ryan’s second finger is already nudging at his rim – _when did the first one go in all the way_ – and he drags his hand up Jeremy to thumb at the spit-slick head, sending shock-bursts of sensation all through Jeremy.

Ryan grins, cat that got the cream, and puts his mouth back on Jeremy’s dick, easing in a second finger beside the first and fucking them in slow, enough to stretch but not enough to _stimulate_ , and Jeremy whines fruitlessly at the frustration. And then the fingers crook _up_ and a moment later Jeremy’s hips jolt up – Ryan has the gall to _chuckle_ at him, but before Jeremy can glare at him and pointedly fuck up into his mouth, Ryan rubs at his prostate again and his resolve crumbles just like his tenuous will to stay silent. He slides his arm out to lie flat on his back as Ryan fingerfucks him, twisting his wrist and curling his fingers and sucking him off in _impeccable_ time with the thrusts – Jeremy presses a hand over his face and moans, his hips rolling in the easy rhythm Ryans sets, one that sways between too-hot mouth and too-hot fingers, warming the lube before it even touches Jeremy, so strong Jeremy can smell the strawberry from _here_.

“Oh, _oh_ , fuck – ” Jeremy gasps, urgently tugging Ryan off his cock because he’s _definitely_ about to come if Ryan keeps going – Ryan clamps his fingers around the base and kisses the head before shuffling up to kiss Jeremy himself, nudging his hand out of the way with his nose and planting messy kisses over his jaw, his mouth, as his fingers twist deep inside Jeremy.

“ _Ryan_ ,” Jeremy whines, greedily hooking an arm around Ryan’s neck and clutching at his arm and Ryan merely shushes him sweetly before slipping in another finger, groaning at how easily Jeremy takes it, working him open like he’s done it a million times – probably _has_ , Jeremy thinks, and doesn’t dwell on Ryan’s surely expansive past.

“God,” Ryan breathes. “Need another?”

Jeremy shakes his head, moaning high again at the next thrust of Ryan’s hand, at the way his tail comes around to flick teasingly against the head of his dick and frustratingly _nothing_ else. Ryan presses fervent kisses to his jaw and neck, withdraws to pin Jeremy’s hips down and slide his fingers out. He sits back to perch on his heels and Jeremy props himself up on his elbows to watch, enjoying the view of Ryan kneeling between his legs, biting his lip as he tries to unbutton and unzip his jeans single-handedly, glancing up at Jeremy before shoving his underwear down as well, wrapping a hand around himself and smearing the excess lube over the length.

Ryan scoots up a little – taps his jeans and they disappear with the underwear and he’s just as naked as Jeremy – and jacks himself slowly as he leans over Jeremy, bracing himself with a hand by his head, dipping down to catch his lips in a kiss once more.

“Condom?” Ryan asks, his fixed on Jeremy’s.

“Nah,” Jeremy says, hooking a leg around Ryan’s to tug him in a little – a high, tight little moan jumps out of Ryan when his cock bumps against Jeremy’s, sticky from pre-come and lube.

“Sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking sure.”

“Impatient,” Ryan teases. Jeremy reaches down to skate his palm over Ryan’s slit and Ryan shivers, a shaky moan tumbling from him. Jeremy smirks.

Before he can put any of that smugness in _words_ , though, Ryan nips his jaw and pulls away to line himself up, pressing the head of his dick against Jeremy and glancing up through his lashes before pushing in – Jeremy flushes so bright he _feels_ it but the head is spongier than he expects, softer than a human’s but just as filling, _fuck_ , fucked in with little rolls of Ryan’s hips as he shifts to better the angle. Jeremy nods eagerly and Ryan keeps going, lightly stroking Jeremy’s cock to keep him distracted and sighing when he starts sinking in more smoothly, the ridges rubbing against Jeremy’s rim but not enough to hurt, soft and stimulating in a sort of gentle way that Jeremy bets feels _amazing_ later on.

When Ryan’s all the way in, he returns to hovering above Jeremy, his tail taking care of brushing along Jeremy’s dick to occupy him while he adjusts to the new stretch, clenching and relaxing and cursing and dragging Ryan in to let him kiss him senseless. Ryan gasps when Jeremy curls a leg around his hips, pulling him in flush and groaning when Ryan starts up these addicting little circles, grinding in and coiling his tail around Jeremy to _squeeze_ , giving him something to fuck up into when he tries a short, shallow thrust.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryan pants, a low growl building in his chest as he scrapes his teeth over Jeremy’s lower lip, following it with a trail of gentle bites across to his jaw, burying his face in Jeremy’s neck to suck up the marks he loves so much as his hips roll in ever-increasing thrusts, careful and slow until Jeremy’s gripping at his shoulder and groaning staccato, each noise pushed out of him in a stammer by the forceful thrusts of Ryan’s hips.

The combination of the tail around him and the ridges – which indeed _are_ amazing, nudging up against Jeremy’s prostate when Ryan fixes the angle and bumping across the spot so _nicely_ it’s hard for Jeremy to hold back his whiny moans, shuddering when Ryan bites up a bruise on the crook of neck and shoulder and shifts the tail to stroke more than squeeze, hot and all-consuming and possibly the best handjob Jeremy’s ever _gotten_ , slick with spit and pre-come as it brushes over the head, squeezes rhythmically down the shaft and moves in perfect match with Ryan, targeting the head when Ryan hits his sweet spot and gliding up the underside when Jeremy clenches particularly hard.

Ryan’s jaw slackens so he can moan into Jeremy’s skin, a mix of human and growled demonspeak, huffed and attractive as his shoulders flex under Jeremy’s hands, his puffed out little groans of Jeremy’s name sending sparks down his spine. Jeremy digs his other heel into the bed and fucks himself down on Ryan’s cock, whining anew at the stretch and gasping when the tail flicks over his slit and almost makes him come right there – he frantically pants out a warning to Ryan and the tail slithers away so Ryan can reach down himself.

“Ah – _ah_ ,” Jeremy spits, curling in on himself and pinned down again by the weight of Ryan, biting across his collarbone and pressing sweet kisses to his mouth with gentle encouragement murmured between them, all _fuck, gorgeous_ and _Jeremy_ and other things Jeremy doesn’t quite hear but he feels the vibration of them against his lips nonetheless.

“Close?” Ryan asks with a knowing smirk just as Jeremy’s toes curl, the sound of Ryan fucking into him loud and wet and _fast_ in the relatively quiet bedroom, and all Jeremy can do is _nod_ , overwhelmed by sensation and he’s pretty sure he’s been whining near _constantly_ for the past thirty seconds.

“C’mon,” Ryan whispers into his ear, and just as he opens his mouth to speak again, Jeremy comes, babbling Ryan’s name and grasping at the bedsheets with one hand as he spurts over Ryan’s hand and himself, every single damn shudder fucked out of him until he’s moaning loud enough for Ryan to muffle him with his mouth, licking greedily into him and biting his lip and taking full advantage of his slack jaw.

“God, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Ryan spits a couple frantic, hot moments later, stopping abruptly and trembling finely all over. Jeremy coughs out a groan.

“Ryan, _please_ , move – ”

“ _Jeremy_ ,” Ryan – Ryan _whines_ , his voice thin and thready as he shakes above him. “Ngh, gonna _come_.” And Jeremy sucks in a sharp breath, flushes hot all over and nods, pressing his lips to Ryan’s head, just at the hair around the base of one of his horns, and Ryan groans in broken demonspeak.

“Y’can – keep going,” Jeremy says, and tips his head back against the pillow when Ryan _does_ keep going, rough and needy as he fucks more messily into Jeremy, the ridges pushing against all the good spots and _stretching_ and before he knows it, Ryan pauses and moans and there’s a rush of heat inside Jeremy, unusual but not entirely unpleasant, but when paired with Ryan’s ragged, blissed-out groan of Jeremy’s name, it’s one the hottest things on earth.

“Fuck,” Jeremy says, curling his fingers in Ryan’s hair to drag him up, kissing away the tremble shivering through Ryan as they gradually relax together, Ryan still buried in him but slowly, slowly softening.

Before he can get too comfortable, Ryan rears back on his knees to pull out, idly licking Jeremy’s come off his fingers before magicking away the mess with a flick of his hand – he pauses and runs two fingers over Jeremy’s rim, curls them in to slide through the mess of lube and demon come still inside him.

“You want this gone as well?” Ryan asks, skating his fingertips over Jeremy’s sweet spot to make him jerk and swear, his dick twitching against his hip. Jeremy nods and Ryan pulls out his fingers with a lewd wet noise, flashing him a grin before snapping and _fuck_ that’s an odd sensation, his hole suddenly completely dry, like they hadn’t even _done_ anything, but Jeremy definitely prefers it to cleaning up later.

Ryan climbs up to settle above him, his fingers clean and dry when they cradle Jeremy’s face to kiss him, laughing quietly when Jeremy curls a hand around his neck and eagerly tugs him down.

“Mm, a happy Valentine’s Day indeed,” Ryan murmurs, ghosting hot fingertips over the hickeys on Jeremy’s neck, a grin breaking the kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jeremy replies just as quietly, lazily enjoying the attention Ryan gives him, slow brushes of his fingers and gentle, affectionate kisses to his lips.

“Are the chocolates up for grabs as well?” Ryan asks a minute later – Jeremy bursts into laughter and nods, carding his hand through Ryan’s hair as Ryan’s face lights up.

Ryan pushes himself up on one hand to retrieve the box with the other and sets it down beside them – he pauses before opening it, staring at the giant heart eyes emoji on the top. He shoots Jeremy a glance, one eyebrow raised.

“It’s all they had left,” Jeremy says. Ryan’s mouth twists in an amused grin and his gaze falls to the box again, one finger tapping the stupid cartoony face.

“Oh?” He asks, and Jeremy’s about to lean up and kiss him on the cheek when Ryan’s head _turns_ _back_ to him and Jeremy _jumps_ , startled by the strange glamour over Ryan’s eyes – the fucking _heart_ eyes, his irises unnaturally shaped and _blazing_ and it’s _so much worse_ than the box.

“Ryan, what the fuck?!” Jeremy shouts as the glamour fades away to Ryan’s normal eyes again, crinkled at the corners with his shit-eating grin while Jeremy’s heart _pounds_ away in his chest, thudding loudly in his ears when he melts into the bed once more with a heavy sigh.

“What?” Ryan asks innocently, plucking the lid off and picking up one of the chocolates to pop it into his mouth.

“Save that shit for Halloween, fucking _Christ_ ,” Jeremy pants, closing his eyes as Ryan chews and swallows quietly, reaches for another.

“Here, you want one?” Ryan asks, and Jeremy can _feel_ fingers hovering over his mouth, smell the faint chocolate just below his nose. “Jeremy, open your eyes.”

“Nope,” Jeremy says stubbornly. “Not until you promise to not be fucking creepy again.”

“ _Jeremy_.”

“ _No_ – ”

Ryan ducks down for a swift kiss to Jeremy’s cheek, cutting his words off mid-sentence as his lips graze over his skin.

“Promise,” he says. “C’mon, I love you.”

Jeremy begrudgingly cracks an eye open – to see Ryan’s, blazing a gentle blue and a goddamn fucking _normal_ shape, and the sigh of relief Jeremy lets out makes Ryan snicker. Even while glaring at Ryan, Jeremy lets him feed him the chocolate, chewing quietly while Ryan laughs against his skin and moves the heart-shaped box so he can reach it better from this position.

“Was this to get me back for Christmas?” Ryan asks, his tail coiling affectionately around Jeremy’s thigh as Jeremy swallows.

“Maybe,” Jeremy allows, reaching for a chocolate himself and pressing it to Ryan’s lips before he can speak again. “Hard to beat your fuckin’ terrible lines, though.”

Ryan pouts, his eyebrows knitting together for a thoughtful second.

“Certainly reddened _my_ roses,” he chirps triumphantly his lips nudging Jeremy’s fingers, and Jeremy groans loudly as Ryan takes the chocolate off of him.


	13. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com/post/172290881917/so-ive-been-reading-the-demon-au-and-im-not)!

Jeremy locks his front door with a sigh, shucking his jacket and sunglasses on the counter as he makes his way through his house, stopping at the kitchen to grab a Coke and crack the can open while he glances at the fridge – no new Post-Its, so Ryan’s probably still over. No sign of him around, though, and Jeremy frowns at the untouched sofa, at the unmoved remote. Usually when Ryan stays overnight he’s up and about by the time Jeremy gets back from work.

Jeremy sips his soda and wanders through to the hallway, glances cursorily into the bathroom before heading to the bedroom and pushing open the door – and is greeted with a sight that nearly makes him drop the can.

One blazing eye cracks open to look at him, Ryan’s face smushed into the pillow and his mouth dropped open on heavy panting, a moan slipping out of him as his fists tighten in the sheets.

He’s naked, which in and of itself isn’t an unusual sight, but Jeremy’s never quite seen – _this_ before.

“Tried waitin’ for you,” Ryan pants, and groans. He’s on his hands and knees, ass up and tail – well, the tail very clearly buried in his ass, slick dripping down his thighs with every shallow thrust. Even from here Jeremy can see it’s glamoured substantially thicker, though he has no guess of the length except it’s enough to make Ryan’s legs shake.

Another once-over and Jeremy’s eyes land on Ryan’s cock, still hard under him but there’s a puddle of white pooled on the sheets underneath, trailing from the head in a sticky string that makes spit gather under Jeremy’s tongue.

“Fuck, you already came?” Jeremy asks dumbly, hardening in his jeans despite himself. Ryan nods, and whimpers, and fucks his tail in again, rocking into the slight thrusts. There’s sweat shining on him, beading in the small of his back and dampening his hairline, and Jeremy’s not sure he’s ever seen anything hotter than the flush on his cheeks, almost pink enough to match his lips.

Jeremy sets his can down before he can drop it and approaches the bed carefully, kneeing on behind Ryan. He ghosts his fingers up the sweat-sticky expanse of Ryan’s thighs, against the grain of the delicate hairs there until his palms touch Ryan’s hips. Ryan glances at him over his shoulder, twists the tail a little to make more lube drool out of him and run down his balls in a fragile bead. Jeremy bites his lip and watches carefully as the tail withdraws with a lewd _pop_ , hovering nearby as Ryan’s hole clenches around the new emptiness, a whine leaving his throat.

The tail’s certainly thick, a shiny string of lube still stretched between the tip and Ryan’s rim, and it’s not that long, but it’s shaped much like Jeremy would expect – with a flared head at the tip, and a thicker shaft that tapers off into the regular tail a few inches down.

“You can keep going,” Jeremy breathes, pressing a hand to himself for a little relief.

“Want you,” Ryan murmurs. “’M _close_ , Jeremy.”

“Fuck, bet you are,” Jeremy groans as he unzips, not even undressing before he’s rising up on his knees. “Makin’ a mess on my sheets when I’m not even here.”

Ryan _whines_ again, arching his back as Jeremy angles him into position and rubs the head of his dick against Ryan’s hole, gathering up some of the lube that’s dripped out of him. As he pushes in, Ryan all tight and _easy_ around him, already stretched out by tail, Jeremy reaches around to drag his fingers through the puddle of come on his sheets.

“Better clean it up afterwards,” Jeremy says, dropping his voice low to make Ryan shiver finely under him. He leans over to plant a hand by Ryan’s head and then hook his come-slick fingers into Ryan’s mouth, behind his teeth, groaning when Ryan immediately licks them clean, whimpering at the taste of himself.

Jeremy repeats it a few more times while he sinks in all the way, hips to Ryan’s ass while he swipes up come on his fingers and slips them into Ryan’s mouth, presses down on his tongue a little to make him drool helplessly.

Ryan starts rocking back eagerly, muffled whines escaping around Jeremy’s fingers, and with that blatant encouragement, Jeremy pulls back, settling his spit-slick fingers on Ryan’s hip and snapping his hips in to shut him up a little. Ryan buries his face in the pillow and moans, his tail flicking about – before he can unglamour it, Jeremy grasps it just under the thickened end, holding it while he eases into a steady, _hard_ pace, rolling his hips in with barely any pause and groaning quietly at the sight of it, of Ryan wet and stretched around him, moving with him to fuck himself back on Jeremy.

Jeremy reaches down to touch Ryan’s cock and Ryan jumps, shaking his head as he turns to press his cheek to the pillow instead, panting heavily and his face flushed to his hairline.

“Fuck, wanna come untouched?” Jeremy pants, all the air punched out of him with Ryan’s frantic nod.

“A – Again,” Ryan stutters. “Wanna come untouched again.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeremy spits, overwhelmed for a dizzying second with the image of Ryan just – fucking himself open with his tail and coming untouched from it, probably thinking about _him_ as well.

“Can you shrink this a little?” Jeremy asks, tapping the tail tip to show what he means.

Ryan nods and the tail shrinks right before Jeremy’s eyes, thinning back down – it stops when Jeremy squeezes, still thicker than normal but back to a more reasonable size for what Jeremy’s thinking. With that, Jeremy tugs it down to press the tip against Ryan’s rim again, beside himself, and Ryan cries out before he’s even _done_ anything.

“Can you take this at the same time?” Jeremy asks.

In reply, the tail jerks out of his grip and starts sliding in beside his cock – Jeremy moans loudly and pauses mid-thrust, gritting his teeth as the tail wriggles in, stretching Ryan even more. And then it thins again and snakes around to wrap around the head of Jeremy and he can’t help his stammered gasp.

“Shit, _Ryan_ – ”

“ _Move_ ,” Ryan whines. “Move, _please_ , ‘m close, ‘m – ”

Jeremy yanks on Ryan’s hips to slam into him, caught breathless all over again at the sight of Ryan speared open on him and his tail, which gradually thickens up as he adjusts to the size, squeezing around Jeremy’s head to coax rougher thrusts out of him, ragged noises falling from his lips as the bed rocks under them.

Ryan turns to bite into the pillow, his whines spiralling higher and higher as his thighs tremble worse and worse under Jeremy, knees slipping in the sheets and knuckles turning _white_ with the force of his grip. Jeremy holds onto his hips and fucks in in tandem with the tail as best he can, angling to hit Ryan’s prostate and force more pretty noise from the demon, writhing under him with choked-back sobs.

“Close?” Jeremy pants, and Ryan nods frantically, humming out noise like he’s trying to speak and failing.

“Mm, _mm_ , Jer – Jere – ah- _ah_!” and instead of speech, Ryan comes with a loud cry, shivering violently all over as he tightens up erratically around Jeremy, tears shining in the corners of his eyes while gasping sobs spill from him, pathetic and staccato with Jeremy’s powerful thrusts, so close himself he’s sure it’ll only take a few more minutes.

“Fu- _uck_ ,” Jeremy groans, struggling not to shut his eyes as Ryan jolts under him, surely making another drippy mess all over himself and the sheets, and the tail’s smooth movements break down into frenetic jerks, trying to fuck himself and stroke Jeremy at the same time but the sloppy miscoordination of it makes Jeremy hot all over.

Ryan’s still gasping wetly for air when Jeremy abruptly locks up and comes, burying himself in all the way and growling low in the back of his throat as he pins Ryan’s wriggly hips in place, his fingers slipping in sweat. Ryan’s ribs shudder with his broken sobbing, tears clinging to his lashes when his eyes open to look back at Jeremy, bright blazing blue and watery, a plea in the furrow of his brows.

Jeremy bites his lip and the tail coils tighter around him, squeezing rhythmically as he rocks in with short little impatient snaps, eyes helplessly glued on Ryan’s as he comes in him. Ryan’s eyes fall shut again with a quiet whimper, his legs still shaking badly under Jeremy – Jeremy presses his fingers harder into Ryan’s hips and finds the tremble set into his very bones, delicate and shivery.

Gradually, the tail unwinds, sliding out of Ryan with a smack and unglamouring back to its normal self, magically dry as it curls affectionately around Jeremy’s thigh, hot even through the denim. Jeremy carefully holds Ryan in place as he pulls out, a mess of come and lube leaking out after him to drip down Ryan’s thighs. Another whimper bubbles out of Ryan.

Jeremy zips himself up and grabs Ryan’s hips before his knees give out, slipping dangerously far on the sheets. He goes easily, though, when Jeremy carefully guides him down onto his front, crawling up to settle over him, blanketing Ryan’s back as he kisses behind his ear. Ryan mumbles happily, reaching up to plant a hand on the back of Jeremy’s head as he turns to kiss him, sloppy with the angle but warm nonetheless. The tail skates up to hug Jeremy’s wait instead, squeezing slow when Jeremy kisses back.

“You’re in the wet spot,” Jeremy teases, shifting on his elbows to brush his lips over Ryan’s shoulder instead, smiling at the sound of laughter. Fingers snap.

“What wet spot?” Ryan mumbles, laughing harder at Jeremy’s snicker. “Sheets ‘re good as new.”

“Mhmm,” Jeremy hums, burying his face in the crook of neck and shoulder and just – laying there for a spell, melted into the comfortable warmth of Ryan and soothed by the soft rise and fall of his chest underneath.

“Can I shower with you?” Ryan asks, rubbing his jaw affectionately against Jeremy’s head.

“Only if you stay for dinner.”

Ryan giggles at that, the tip his tail flicking gently against Jeremy’s spine.

“’S a date.”


	14. Easter (NSFW)

Jeremy’s Easter is an oddly productive Sunday for him – not that he celebrates it in any way aside from some egg-shaped chocolate, but he’s so rarely motivated to get down and dirty with his plumbing that he considers it a win that he manages to change the fitting on his kitchen sink _and_ clean out the clogged garbage disposal all before noon.

And with that filthy job done, he showers, cleans the grime out from under his fingernails, and then wanders back out to the sofa to maybe spend the rest of his surprisingly productive Sunday being anything _but_.

He barely gets the Xbox controller in his hands before he hears Ryan materialise behind the sofa, a rustle of clothing that makes Jeremy duck his head with a smile, secretly pleased that Ryan showed up to visit.

“Hey,” he says, and twists to look at him – Ryan’s grinning in that devious way of his, a basket hung on one arm with paper grass and paper flowers spilling over the edge.

“What the fuck is that?” Jeremy asks. Ryan just sets it on the table behind the sofa and Jeremy stands up with a sigh, tugging the hem of his tank top down as he walks around to investigate Ryan’s strange gift. He stops beside Ryan with a cocked eyebrow, considering the demon for a short moment before he reaches forward to touch the basket.

“Wait,” Ryan says before Jeremy can touch it, and Jeremy pauses at the word, glancing up at him.

“Yeah?”

Instead of replying, Ryan just gently leans down to kiss Jeremy’s cheek, then his lips, lingering as long as he can before he pulls back, beaming at Jeremy’s reddened cheeks.

“Sap,” Jeremy mutters, pleased anyway that Ryan took the time for a fucking – _greeting_ kiss. Ryan laughs and gestures towards the basket, leaning casually against the table.

“Go ahead,” he says, and Jeremy reaches for it much more hesitantly this time, picking up the box of chocolates on the top and spying – _Easter eggs_ tucked in amongst the paper grass, a little bigger than real eggs but not at all coloured like Jeremy would expect. There’s some clear glass ones, and a few more dark coloured ones, navy and the like, and those ones are soft to the touch when Jeremy goes to pick one up, and he furrows his brows.

“Ryan, are these – ”

“Mhmm,” Ryan hums.

“Are these _sex toys_?” Jeremy picks up one of the eggs – heavier than he expected, _silicone_ , and Ryan grins, his tongue poking out between his teeth.

“I – are – ” Jeremy weighs the egg in his hand and well, he’s certainly _heard_ of – oviposition, he thinks is the name, before, but he’s never really _considered_ it.

“For me,” Ryan says calmly, and Jeremy’s heart trips up into doubletime, his jeans abruptly too tight at the mental image of stuffing Ryan with fucking – glass eggs.

Hot, though. Although Jeremy suspects at this point he could find anything hot if Ryan suggested it.

“Unless you want to – ?” Ryan leaves the question hanging in mid-air, and Jeremy thinks for a moment before shaking his head, nervously biting his lip.

“I’ve never – ” he says, and swallows. “I barely even own a fuckin’ _dildo_ , Ryan. I wouldn’t know where to start with – these.”

“They’re nice,” Ryan says.

“Have you – done this before?” Jeremy asks. Ryan laughs.

“Yeah,” he says. “But it’ll be much nicer with you.”

“Fuckin’ kissass.”

“You like when I kiss your ass.”

Jeremy flushes even worse and Ryan snickers, but he soothes it with a kiss a moment later, turning to smoothly pin Jeremy against the table and start his familiar path down Jeremy’s neck, his burning lips raising goosebumps on the way down as Jeremy grips at his sides. Ryan leaves soft, fleeting kisses, affectionate more than passionate, but he slots a leg between Jeremy’s and grinds _up_ and _that_ knocks all the breath out of Jeremy.

Jeremy presses his scruff to Ryan’s neck in turn, dragging it up in a way that makes him shiver beside Jeremy, the soft brush of his tail appearing to feather over Jeremy’s hand as Ryan grinds down in turn against Jeremy. Jeremy grins and drops a kiss just under Ryan’s ear, digging his fingers more prominently into his middle.

“You gonna bend over for me, then?” He whispers into Ryan’s ear, and Ryan’s moan reverberates through his bones, but Jeremy doesn’t let him pull back far, stops him with hands on his waistband to unbutton his jeans.

Ryan’s already hard, and the pre-come leaking from him soaks the fabric of his briefs around the head, little rivulets of slick making the rest of them cling to the obvious ridges of his cock. Jeremy strokes a thumb up the underside and Ryan twitches, another bead of slick blooming over the head.

“Fuck, didn’t think fuckin’ _eggs_ would turn you on this much,” Jeremy teases, looking up at Ryan from under his lashes.

“It’s not the eggs,” Ryan responds, his head tipped towards Jeremy’s so his breath fans out over Jeremy’s lips.

Jeremy’s neck burns and he holds the eye contact for a long moment before surging up to capture Ryan’s mouth in a rougher kiss, clumsily pressing his palm up to Ryan’s dick as Ryan pushes him back to lick into his mouth, his beard catching against Jeremy’s when he tilts his head to deepen it somehow further. This time, when they break apart, Jeremy’s panting, and Ryan’s eyes are black-blown, and there’s more of an urgent heat crackling between them, unhelped by the way Ryan’s hips rock minutely into Jeremy’s touch.

“Bend over,” Jeremy says breathlessly, and Ryan groans openly, nodding as Jeremy pushes off to reposition, cradling Ryan’s hips as Ryan bends over the table, settling neatly on his elbows with his tail flicking above him.

Jeremy shucks Ryan’s jeans first, shoving them down to his ankles before gripping the elastic of the underwear to roll it off, hearing more than seeing the sticky smack of it as it peels away from Ryan’s pre-come slick cock, the fabric darkened at the crotch from it all. Ryan shudders when he’s exposed, his shoulder blades popping out when he turns to look over his shoulder at Jeremy, his glamour slipped away fully so his eyes glow blue. Jeremy pushes up his shirt a little to rub his thumb around the sensitive base of his tail, provoking a shiver and a grunt as the tail thwacks the table in pleasure, slithering away to coil around Jeremy’s leg instead.

Jeremy bites his lip as he settles behind Ryan, admiring the smooth curve of his back and the easy dip in his spine to expose himself to Jeremy, sucking in a breath when he gently spreads Ryan’s ass with a thumb and finds him lube-slick already, twitching when Jeremy ghosts the thumb over his hole.

Ryan groans appreciatively when Jeremy starts pushing little circles into the skin, gradually eases his thumb in with shallow thrusts that make Ryan sigh happily into the wood, Jeremy’s name tumbling out of him in a heady moan that makes Jeremy’s dick throb in his jeans.

Jeremy switches to his middle finger from thumb, carefully sliding it in all the way and groaning at how slick Ryan is around him, clenching around his finger as he pants hotly against the table, his hips jerking forward when Jeremy starts working in his ring finger as well.

“How much do you need?” Jeremy asks when he’s buried in all the way, crooking his fingers to drag them across Ryan’s prostate and make him jump. With his free hand, he reaches for the basket, taking out the largest egg he can see – not terribly large, but still certainly a stretch. “How big are these?”

“F – Four,” Ryan gasps, moaning when another finger presses to his rim and slips in with Jeremy’s corkscrewing. “Four fingers should be – _a-ah_ , Jeremy, _shit_ – ”

Jeremy drops the egg back in the paper grass and plants his hand on Ryan’s back to pin him down while he twists in a fourth finger, breathless all over again at how easily Ryan takes it, groaning loud enough for his spine to vibrate under Jeremy’s palm. His hips rock back fitfully, trying to ease into a rhythm that Jeremy doesn’t give him, fucking him open on four fingers and brushing over his prostate to make him jolt and moan and mess up his pattern, his muscles flexing under Jeremy’s fingertips to fuck himself back.

Ryan whimpers when Jeremy slows down, and pulls out, his fingers lube-slick and shiny right down to the knuckles, and he sweeps his other hand down Ryan’s back to soothe the trembling in him. Ryan cracks open an eye and watches attentively as Jeremy picks up one of the silicone eggs – he figures he should go a little easier at first, although he’s not honestly sure if Ryan would care much. The eggs aren’t that different, anyway.

“Do you have – ” Jeremy pauses when he spies the familiar smooth plastic of a lid tucked away amongst the grass – he holds the egg in his slick hand and fishes out the lube bottle with the other, laughing at the flavour it so proudly presents on the label.

“Spring fresh?” He asks, and Ryan giggles against the table.

“Trust me,” Ryan says, wiggling his hips teasingly. Jeremy pops the lid anyway to pour it on the egg, and finds it chemically cool to the touch, incredibly smooth under his fingers.

“God,” Jeremy breathes, and sets the bottle down to coat the egg in lube before pressing the smaller end to Ryan’s hole – Ryan shivers and drops his forehead to the wood, unwinding his tail from Jeremy to curl it around his bicep instead, squeezing affectionately.

Jeremy pushes the egg in carefully – it slips in smoothly, Ryan whining when the widest part stretches him out pretty pink and coughing out another moan when it settles in. Jeremy slips his fingers in to poke curiously at it and Ryan _moans_ again, caught high in his throat when Jeremy pushes the egg in deeper and withdraws his fingers.

“Another,” Ryan rasps out before Jeremy can ask, and Jeremy can _see_ him clenching around the egg already inside. “Another, please.”

“God, you really like this,” Jeremy breathes, and complies, plucking out a heavier glass egg and smearing it in lube to press it up to Ryan, ease it in with the same care as before.

Ryan whines and shudders, hips jerking to fuck himself back on the widest part again as it slips in – Jeremy hears a quiet _splat_ and pauses with a blink as Ryan’s hole flutters against his fingertips, then looks down to see a drop of clear _something_ on the floor between Ryan’s feet – he drags his eyes back up and spies a delicate string of – _fuck_ , of what must be pre-come, trailing up to where Jeremy can’t see, another bead rolling down it to drip to the floor, and when Jeremy snaps his gaze up to Ryan’s face, Ryan’s eyes are scrunched up, a flush crawling up his cheeks.

“You _really_ like this, huh?” Jeremy teases with a smile, brushing the backs of his knuckles over Ryan’s balls to make him whine. Ryan nods, pressing his head to the table once more and grinding sloppily against Jeremy’s fingers, clearly desperate for more.

This time, Jeremy has no hesitations about plunging his fingers in, slipping under the eggs to stroke deliberately over Ryan’s prostate as he tugs gently on his balls with his other hand, sweeping his thumb up the seam and over sensitive skin. Ryan rocks eagerly into his touches, still squeezing around the eggs to make them shift against Jeremy’s knuckles.

Jeremy doesn’t wait for Ryan to ask for the next one – he grabs another silicone one and lubes it up and works it in slower, teasing around Ryan’s hole until Ryan’s elbows shake, his breath condensing on the wood as he pants and moans, Jeremy’s name slipping out in soft little pleas. It’s a slower slide, this one, nudging in beside the other eggs already in Ryan, but Ryan eagerly rocks back for it, another thick drop of pre-come splattering to Jeremy’s floor when it fits all the way in, close enough to Ryan’s rim that he’s still gaped open a little, his hole twitching as he adjusts around the eggs, his tail squeezing harder around Jeremy’s arm.

“How is it?” Jeremy asks, rubbing his thumb over Ryan’s hole and desperately resisting the urge to touch himself, trapped up hot against his zipper and blood pulsing with every noise from Ryan.

“Good,” Ryan pants, arches with another hot groan. “Want more, Jeremy.”

“You sure?”

“I can take it,” Ryan assures him.

Jeremy curses through his teeth and reaches around to tap his fingers over Ryan’s cock, smoothing them over the ridges and puffing out a laugh when Ryan twitches at just that, another drop of slick rolling off to the floor. While he readies another glass egg, he presses his hand to Ryan’s lower abdomen, pushing down on it to make a rush of noise spill out of Ryan, rocking up on his toes and bucking fitfully between the pressure of Jeremy’s hand and the new egg as Jeremy twists it into him, stretching impossibly wider. If Jeremy digs his fingers in he can almost _feel_ the bulges of them deep inside Ryan, shifting with every clench.

Jeremy spends a few moments just fingering Ryan, curling his fingers where he can and thrusting in to hear the eggs bump against each other, the glass ones clinking together as Ryan cries out, dripping over the floor and his knuckles going white where his hands are balled into fists.

“Think you can fit another?” Jeremy asks, withdrawing his fingers and rubbing light circles around the base of Ryan’s tail to draw out another strong shiver. Ryan nods and Jeremy picks up another silicone one to slick it up, dragging the circle of his fingers down Ryan’s dick before pressing that hand to himself over his jeans, taking a couple seconds to palm himself.

Ryan’s groans drops into growled demonspeak with the fifth egg, writhing as Jeremy eases the silicone in past his stretched rim, lube trickling out to run down Ryan’s balls as the egg disappears, struggling to sink in with all the others but Jeremy presses a thumb to the bit still stretching Ryan and urges it in all the way, biting his lip at the frantic clenching of Ryan’s hole around nothing now, tempting and slick.

Jeremy suspects if Ryan was on his back, he might be bulging a little, but as it is he just slips a hand around to push against Ryan’s abdomen and enjoys the way Ryan’s nose scrunches up, his tail squeezing fitfully around Jeremy’s arm as his hips rock in mid-air, his cock nudging against the back of Jeremy’s hand when it bounces.

Ryan’s thrusts speed up and he sucks in a ragged breath and what pours out with the exhale is a babble of demonspeak, low and sharp in a way that crackles off of Jeremy’s bones when he realises he recognises some of it – his name, he knows, goes hot all over at the sound of Ryan growling out his name as he chases his orgasm, his shirt dampening with sweat between the shoulder blades.

Ryan turns his head, eyes burning-blazing blue when they crack open to glance at Jeremy, flutter closed when Jeremy grinds his palm against Ryan’s happy trail, forcing more pressure on the eggs and plugging him up with his thumb so they can’t slip back out. Ryan _keens_ , an edge of demonspeak weaving through with its inhuman rumble, but there’s a pleading in there as well.

“What do you want?” Jeremy asks, unfairly cutting off Ryan’s next growl with a push from both his hands.

“Want you,” Ryan spits out, snapping his eyes open once more to fix them on Jeremy’s, flaring bright when Jeremy gives in and roughly grinds against Ryan’s thigh, dropping his head with a groan.

“Fuck,” Jeremy pants, “ _Fuck_ , yeah, yeah, just let me – ”

His hands practically _fly_ to his zipper, fumbling it down with lube-slick fingertips and popping the button so he can take himself out of his underwear and stroke himself, smearing lube over the head of his cock before shuffling closer. Ryan pushes his ass out, his back falling into a tempting curve, and Jeremy gives in readily to it, rubbing himself against Ryan’s rim to hear him moan. The tail unwinds from Jeremy’s arm to rest against the table instead, giving him room to work.

Jeremy can’t get more than the head and an inch or so in before he bumps up uncomfortably against the eggs, but Ryan doesn’t seem to care, a guttural noise rattling out of his throat when Jeremy reaches around to press on his abdomen again, and this time he can feel the shift of the eggs around _himself_ as well, a sensation that makes him lose his breath all over again.

“’M not gonna last long, Ryan,” he warns, and Ryan shakes his head, more pre-come dripping to the floor as he grinds his hips back against Jeremy, greedy for all he’ll get.

“Don’t care,” Ryan rasps out, eyebrows knitted. A rough moan tumbles out when Jeremy pushes harder, and with just a few more dirty figure-eights, Ryan’s reduced to ragged noises, whimpering brokenly as he chases his orgasm.

Jeremy swears and curls his fingers around what won’t fit in Ryan, shamelessly jacking off as he fucks into Ryan with shallow thrusts, nudging the eggs enough he can feel their movements under his fingertips. Heat skitters across his skin, makes him grit his teeth as his orgasm coils tight behind his navel, his thighs tensing up while Ryan’s knees shake worse, audibly leaking onto Jeremy’s floor in a near-constant string now.

It really doesn’t take much more than Ryan’s broken whine of his name to make Jeremy come, his hips jerking fitfully forward as he spurts in Ryan, his slit butting up right against one of the eggs and making a mess that seeps out around him in turn with his short snaps. He drags his thumb around to catch the stray drops, pushing them back against Ryan’s rim and shuddering at the way Ryan _squeezes_ around him.

“Shit,” Jeremy pants, digging his fingers forcefully into Ryan’s middle to jostle the eggs but before he can do anything else, Ryan jerks forward violently, a rough moan tripping out almost like a sob – Jeremy pauses for a moment at the very pointed _splattering_ on his floor and shudders all over again, fumbling his hand down to take Ryan in hand and jack him off while he comes, burning hot all over and his tail thrashing in mid-air, thumping heavily against the table as his knees shake.

Jeremy strokes Ryan until Ryan’s shudders subside into shivering, into trembling, and fade out altogether, his tail abruptly dropping to the table and lazily coiling up, his breathing evening out as Jeremy softens his touches to gentle brushes over the ridges. When Ryan’s regained himself some, Jeremy withdraws his hand and carefully pulls out, using his thumb to push his come back inside Ryan. He glances idly at the puddle of come and slick on his floor, a string of it still dripping from Ryan’s dick.

“Mm, _fuck_ ,” Ryan groans, his eyes fluttering open once more to look at Jeremy over his shoulder, the corner of his mouth dragging up in a satisfied smile. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Jeremy snarks back, and Ryan laughs, shifting his hand to get ready to snap – but before he can, Jeremy stops him, his eyes falling back to the mess of Ryan’s ass.

“Wait,” he says, his hand hovering nervously over Ryan’s ass. “Wait, can you – can I get one out?”

Ryan’s lips part on a soft, punched out little _oh_ , his tail tip twitching when he nods, still watching Jeremy as Jeremy settles his hands on Ryan’s ass. Ryan’s hole clenches and Jeremy presses his fingertips to it, slipping in a little – come seeps out around his knuckles as Jeremy finds an egg, gently encouraging it out. He has to withdraw his fingers to let Ryan push it out with a quiet moan, and it slips into Jeremy’s fingers with a rush of come, oozing down Ryan’s balls to drip to the floor as well in filthy little beads.

Jeremy carefully sets the egg back in the basket and slides his fingers into Ryan again, running them around his rim to feel how stretched Ryan is still around the four, clenching gently around Jeremy’s knuckles. Before he can stop himself, Jeremy’s urging out another egg, a glass one, and Ryan shudders with this one, exhaling sharply through his nose as more come trickles out. Jeremy pauses for a long moment to admire the view.

“You can, uh – ” Jeremy lets his sentence trail off with a wave of his hand as he places the egg in the basket. Ryan shifts and snaps his fingers and Jeremy doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the sudden clean-up, but before he can dwell on it too long, Ryan’s pushing himself up off the table and turning around to face him.

Jeremy at least lets Ryan pull up his clothes to rest loose around his hips before stepping in to kiss him, softer than before until Ryan curls an arm around his waist and sweeps him up into something hotter, his tongue slipping smoothly between Jeremy’s lips as his tail also wraps around Jeremy’s hips with a fond squeeze. Jeremy melts into it with a short, happy sigh, curling one hand around the back of Ryan’s neck as the other settles on his cheek.

Ryan pulls away slow, reluctant to keep them apart for long, and Jeremy runs his hand up Ryan’s cheek to card through his hair, pausing to pet the base of a horn – Ryan purrs quietly and nudges sweetly at Jeremy’s nose, softening into a contented slump when Jeremy gives the same treatment to his other horn, gently running his thumb up the faint ridges.

“Did you like it?” Ryan asks a few kisses later, his eyes opening to look into Jeremy’s, noses still touching.

“Yeah,” Jeremy says, pulls back a little to glance at the basket – full again, with the eggs Jeremy had used, now clean and dry. “Are those – ”

“Perfectly clean,” Ryan replies, dropping a kiss to Jeremy’s jaw. “Like they’d never been used.”

Jeremy stares at the eggs for a long moment, a question coiling on his tongue that he doesn’t quiet voice.

“They’re for you,” Ryan says. A smirk touches Jeremy’s cheek. “To keep.”

Jeremy blushes bright enough for Ryan to laugh, hugging Jeremy to him to soften it.

“I’d be happy to help,” Ryan whispers, and Jeremy turns back to him, pausing before he can kiss Ryan again.

“You’re terrible,” he says, and muffles Ryan’s laughter with his mouth.


	15. Fourth of July (NSFW)

Jeremy’s bedroom lights up in brilliant flashes of red/white/blue between bursts of fireworks, their explosions visible from his window but he’s a bit too preoccupied with the hands on his hips to watch them.

He’d  _meant_ to watch them. Meant to actually take Ryan out to _see_ them, but the first thing Ryan did when he appeared was kiss Jeremy, and Jeremy decided Ryan looks awfully pretty in the sparkling fireworks, and he sort of...forgot about his plans altogether.

Most of Jeremy is melted thoroughly into the kissing, with the ebb-flow of Ryan’s lips and with running his hands up Ryan’s heated sides, up under his shirt to coax out a small, pleased noise that hums through Jeremy’s teeth with the familiar inhuman timbre of demonspeak. When they pull back for breathers, Ryan’s eyes flutter open and the burst-blue fireworks outside are almost as striking as the blaze-blue of Ryan’s irises, and that’s all the thought Jeremy has time for before he urges Ryan in for more kisses, stood at the foot of his bed and tangling a hand into Ryan’s hair. 

There is, admittedly, a small, _very_ small, practically _miniscule_ part of Jeremy that thinks maybe they should turn the lights on.

That small, _very_ small, practically _miniscule_ part of Jeremy then gets completely and utterly shattered when Ryan scrapes his teeth over Jeremy’s lower lip and pulls away, leaving them both panting and breathless – 

And  _then_ Ryan drops to his knees in a quick, fluid motion that Jeremy could never replicate as a human, and suddenly the hands on his hips are pulling him _closer_ to Ryan and Jeremy shortcircuits as his hand threads into Ryan’s hair again.

“Jesus Christ, Ry,” Jeremy gasps, his wrist knocking against a horn when Ryan looks up, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he presses his lips to the forming bulge in Jeremy’s jeans.

“Mm?” Ryan hums, cocky as ever, and Jeremy tugs gently on his hair just to see his eyelids flutter. 

Jeremy doesn’t have a response to that, so Ryan continues, pressing kisses over the denim and gently popping the button with a thumb to kiss carefully at Jeremy’s waistband, pushing his shirt up to get at more skin and leave Jeremy thrumming with anticipation. His fingers flex in Ryan’s hair and Ryan noses sweetly at his happy trail, following it down with soft kisses until he gets to the zipper. Red bursts bright in the room and glints off Ryan’s teeth when he turns to pinch the metal pull between them, glancing up briefly before tugging Jeremy’s zipper down just like that, and the shiver that runs up Jeremy’s spine nearly makes his knees tremble.

Somewhere over the roar of his own fucking pulse, Jeremy can hear distant cheering, but his focus breaks _sharply_ when the hands on his hips are suddenly pushing _away_ , and he thinks for a moment Ryan wants to stop – but then fingers curl around him and push him down, _guiding_ him to sit down on the bed in an ungraceful drop, and Jeremy’s cheeks flame as Ryan scoots in between his legs.

“Enjoying the view?” Ryan asks – Jeremy snorts and changes his grip in Ryan’s hair to urge him in for a kiss, swallowing Ryan’s quiet laugh with a swirl of his tongue.

“Enjoy it more if you actually did something,” Jeremy retorts afterwards, grinning wide against Ryan’s mouth at the snicker that puffs out over his cheek. A staccato flash of blue-gold erupts over them and highlights the devilish curve of Ryan’s smile when he pulls away.

The next thing Jeremy feels is Ryan’s hand on him, planted straight over the briefs but Jeremy barely sucks in his shocked breath before Ryan’s hooking his fingers in the elastic and tugging them down to expose him, grinning all the while. Jeremy’s hips bucks up involuntarily – Ryan grants their wish and circles his fingers around the base of Jeremy’s cock, his palm unnaturally warm against Jeremy’s sensitive skin. Jeremy jumps at the touch, a startled noise falling out of him, and Ryan’s cool façade melts into more open fondness, his mouth parting to breath heavier as he works Jeremy up with slow strokes.

Jeremy can practically _feel_ those blazing eyes on him, cataloguing his every move, every reaction, how his eyes close when Ryan thumbs that spot under the head, how his breath hitches with each upstroke – how his shoulders hunch up with a moan when something much _much_ lighter starts brushing alongside Ryan’s fingers – his _tail_ , when Jeremy musters up the energy to tear his gaze from Ryan’s, just feathering up and down the underside in calm, steady motions, much too hot to linger.

“You’re running hot tonight,” Jeremy gasps, and Ryan shrugs, licks his lips – a white firework catches the spit-shine.

“Must be because of you,” Ryan replies, his mouth tugged up in a lopsided smile but clearly still affected, eyes bright as the display outside.

“Romantic,” Jeremy teases, and Ryan’s eyes crinkle around the edges with his laugh, echoed in three-two-one boom-boom-booms of red-red-red. It’s gorgeous, especially on Ryan.

Ryan leans up for a quick kiss, just chaste, _innocent_ , to the corner of Jeremy’s mouth, and then he shuffles down on his knees and kisses the side of Jeremy’s dick and any innocence is  _completely_ out the window. Completely and utterly and Ryan doesn’t even take it slow – he drops kisses all the way up and all the way down, grins up at Jeremy with his lips pressed to the head of his cock before opening his mouth to sink down on the head, tongue pressed up to the sweet spot underneath with a steady pressure that pushes a whimper out of Jeremy.

Jeremy wonders, briefly, there, with his mouth open and thighs tense with an orgasm that’s closer than he thought already, if he’ll ever be able to see blue fireworks again without the punch-gasp image of them shining in the drop of spit rolling down his dick from Ryan’s mouth.

Jeremy stops wondering a second later, and brushes Ryan’s hair back to curl his fingers tighter in the back, and just fucking _enjoys_ it.


End file.
